Les nomades
by Blackfox33
Summary: Dans tout Weyard, les mystiques sont peu nombreux, mais les plus rares sont des mystiques qui contrôlent deux éléments. Qui sont ils? Où sont-ils? Et que fout ce tuaparang dans ce mer*ier?
1. Introduction

Les nomades.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Rien n'est à moi, tous les persos sont la propriété de Camelot._ Mis à part ceux de ma création.

**_Situation de l'action: _**_Obscure Aurore, juste après la victoire des héros et la destruction de la tour de luna._

**_Note de l'auteur:_**_ Les étoiles ** représentent les pensées des personnages, le texte en italique est un flash-back et la ligne horizontale est une ellipse. J'espère que cette introduction vous intriguera. Bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, j'ai besoin de m'améliorer_

Introduction.

_On raconte dans les anciennes légendes de Weyard, que lorsque des mystiques, ces êtres utilisant l'un des quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu ou l'air s'unissent et ont un enfant, celui-ci contrôlerai très certainement le même élément que ses parents, si ceux-ci ont la même psynergie. Mais que se passerai-t-il si un homme utilisant la psynergie du feu, s'éprend d'une femme contrôlant l'air et qu'un enfant naisse de cette liaison, en étant prédisposé à utiliser les deux éléments ?_

_Bien sûr cet enfant sera un redoutable soldat, mais dans quelle tribu ira-t-il ? Comme à cette époque aucun mystique n'était installé de façon durable, ils étaient tous réunis sous la bannière de leurs psynergies, unis dans leurs tribus nomades._

_Mais lorsque le nombre d'enfants utilisant deux types de psynergies fut trop élevé, les quatre tribus s'unirent et les affrontèrent, car une rumeur courrait que les aînés de ses « enfants-doubles » revendiquaient les places de chefs. On appela cette bataille « La guerre des six pouvoirs ». Cette guerre fut rude, mais les quatre tribus plus fortes et mieux unies, eurent le dernier mot et les « enfants-doubles » s'enfuirent dans l'Ouest de l'actuelle Harpa._

*Pourquoi cette légende me revient en tête ? Mmmmh qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je me souviens avoir fusionné avec la bête des ténèbres, puis… Matt, Terry, Kiara et l'autre mystique de l'eau ont invoqué Azul. La fusion s'est arrêtée et la bête des ténèbres a activé la statue détruisant ainsi la tour de Luna. Je crois que mes soldats se sont enfuit dès que la tour a été détruite, mais en laissant leurs deux commandants ici ?

« Non ce n'est pas vrai ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant brutalement. »

Je dus me rallonger, car une douleur me transperça au niveau du ventre et de l'épaule.

*Bon voyons l'étendue des dégâts, pensai-je.*

Utilisant ma psynergie, je découvris que ma clavicule était brisée, que mon épaule était déboîtée et frôlait la fracture ouverte, mais mon ventre présentait une hémorragie interne. Rassemblant ma psynergie restante, je me fabriquai un cocon, qui m'avait sauvé la vie de nombreuse fois. Alors que j'allais sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, j'appelai l'autre commandant, mais n'aillant pas de réponse puisqu'il devait être encore dans les vapes, je terminai mon cocon m'enfermant ainsi dans des ténèbres réconfortantes.

* * *

><p>Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, mais je fus éblouis par la lumière environnante, je passai une main sur mon épaule et constata qu'elle était guérie. Je me relevai doucement, fis quelques pas assurés, puis je me dirigeai vers l'autre tuaparang et le secoua sans ménagement, mais il ne réagit pas, je tâtai son pouls, mais ne sentis rien.<p>

« Merde, maugréai-je. »

Je fermai les yeux et me concentra pour me téléporter dans le vaisseau de mon peuple… Mais n'y arriva pas, je recommençai sans succès. Commençant à perdre patience, je me mis en position pour faire jaillir ma psynergie, mais rien ne se passa. Soudain je remarquai qu'il me manqua un poids à gauche, le cherchant des yeux, je le repérai, me dirigeant vers lui, je vis une sorte de fissure, je m'en approchai prudemment et tira sur les bords ce qui agrandit cette fissure.

À l'intérieur de cette fissure se trouvait un monde en ruine, avec des tours grises brisées et le sol était jonché de choses, inconnues pour ma part, de la fumée noire s'échappait de boites métalliques. Le ciel rouge sang était parsemé de vaisseaux que je reconnus aussitôt : des vaisseaux tuaparang. M'interrogeant sur leur présence, je sentis mon poids m'attirer dans ce monde en ruine, je me cabrai, mais me rappelant que je ne pouvais plus utiliser ma psynergie, je pourrai certainement regagner mon peuple par ses vaisseaux là.

Je m'assis au bord de la fissure, mais mon poids se libéra de ses liens reliés à moi et je plongeai dans ce monde à la poursuite de mon sabre.


	2. La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : **La rencontre.**

Me levant, je m'étirai devant ma fenêtre, contemplant ce paysage de désolation. Fermant les yeux je pensai à toutes ses villes, maisons, pays, vies ruinées pour satisfaire les progrès de la science. _Seulement pour ça, des êtres se sont attaqués à nous en utilisant ce qu'ils appellent de la psynergie, lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'ils nous étaient supérieurs, ils ont attaqué ceux qui ont essayé de s'opposer à eux. Les bombes atomiques ont étaient inefficaces, elles explosaient en plein vol, sans avoir fait une égratignure à nos envahisseurs et ils ont répliqué d'une façon étrange, plusieurs d'entre eux se sont rassemblés et ils ont tous claqué des doigts en même temps, ce qui a détruit le centre de New York. Aussitôt le reste du monde a répondu à cette agression et pratiquement toutes les capitales eurent le même sort que New York. Quelques heures plus tard, l'un des vaisseaux s'est posé et de nombreux soldats en sortirent, nos militaires qui restaient les affrontèrent et tirèrent, certains des tuaparangs tombèrent sans se relever. Voyant cela nos militaires ont continué avec un feu plus nourrit, car contre des arbalètes nous avions toutes nos chances, mais c'était sans compter la psynergie…_

Soudain j'ouvris les yeux et regarda mon lit sur lequel se trouvait une simple DS. Peu de gens le savait et ceux qui le savait était la risée de tous, mais ces tuaparangs faisaient partis du jeu « Golden Sun : Obscure Aurore. » Leurs physiques correspondaient en tous points avec ceux du jeu et ils utilisent aussi une psynergie sombre. Je devrais estimer mon village chanceux, car deux commandants tuaparangs manquent et que dans les deux autres régions de l'empire tuaparang deux autres commandants y règne d'une poigne de fer. En tant que conquérants, les tuaparangs auraient pu nous tuer, mais ils avaient du mal à survivre sur le plan nourriture, matière première, santé, alors par un système d'échange, nous leurs troquons ce qu'ils ont besoin et eux daignent à nous laisser en vie. Mais en secret nous rassemblons un maximum d'information sur eux, afin de réussir une rébellion face à cet envahisseur tyrannique…

Nous ? Excusez-moi, je parle, je parle et j'en oublie de me présenter : Leïla, 18ans, chef de village dans la région sud de l'empire tuaparang. Oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis une chef de village, avec le peu d'avantages et les grosses responsabilités, pressions, menaces…

Un cri coupa mes pensées, je jetai un regard sur la place devant mon logement, un gamin me fit signe que des soldats de l'empire arrivaient. En descendant, je pris soin de regarder discrètement la patrouille qui arrivait : cinq soldats et un en rouge. Soupirant, car la journée allait être dure, je sortis de la maison, me sentie mise en joue. Je lançai au messager impérial sans le saluer (ce qui était un crime, mais comme j'avais fais mes preuves, je pouvais m'en dispenser.)

« Tout ça pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore toi ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Leïla, chef de ce misérable village…

-Misérable village qui vous permet de survivre, coupai-je, en faisant frissonner mon village et gronder les soldats.

-… qui nous permet de survivre. Tu es convoquée dans trois jours à la capitale sur ordre de l'empereur.

-Qu'il aille se faire voir.

-Tu oserais t'opposer à un ordre direct de l'empereur ? Demanda-t-il avec empressement, car c'était la seule façon de m'arrêter.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, ton empereur devra attendre, car dans trois jours je suis à la réunion des chefs de village, qui ne peut pas être décalé.

-Tu es sûre que vous ne pouvez la déplacer ? Tenta-t-il.

-Si tu le demandes à tes supérieurs et que je le sache, il risque d'y avoir une pénurie de tout rapidement. Dis à ton chef, que je serai là dans six jours et que je serai de mauvaise humeur.

-Bien, murmura le messager, en frissonnant, car il savait que mes menaces, tout comme mes promesses étaient réelles. Ce sera tout ?

-On n'a pas eu notre quota de viandes et de poissons, lançai-je en croisant les bras, signe évidant que cette discussion commençait à être longue.

-Comment c'est possible ? J'avais personnellement vérifie, souffla-t-il.

-Ben, tu as mal fait ton travail.

-Je… je… je suis confus, je vous les ferai parvenir dans les plus brefs délais, bredouilla-t-il.

-Je l'espère bien. Allé à dans six jours.

-Euh, oui, oui à dans six jours, lança-t-il. En détalant avec ses gardes du corps. »

Je me retournai face à mes villageois, lorsque le messager fut hors de vue, tous mes villageois me crièrent que j'étais inconsciente de me comporter ainsi, surtout face au messager impérial, mais ils me remercièrent pour les vivres. Les anciens du village me conseillèrent de garder cette attitude envers l'empire, je les rassurai, car je ne voulais pas que la catastrophe d'Ankor se reproduise.

_Il y a un mois, ce village a eu du retard dans la collecte des vivres pour les tuaparangs et il manquait huit cents pièces pour les impôts. Le chef de ce village ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, il avait soulevé son village contre la patrouille qui venait réclamer son dû, quelques villageois avaient réussi à blesser sérieusement deux des soldats, mais pour leur plus grand malheur, l'un des deux commandant tuaparang était venu. Voyant son groupe attaqué, il avait levé les bras et un immense orage a éclaté, détruisant tout le village et tuant les habitants. Tous les villages des environs (dont le mien, mais je n'étais pas encore a sa tête) se rebellèrent, alors le commandant organisa une expédition punitive sur tous ces villages, avec l'accord de son empereur._

_La veille de son arrivé au village et je m'en souviens encore, je m'étais baladée dans le désert environnant le village et je découvris entre deux dunes, pratiquement ensablé, un sabre de grande longueur. Je le dégainai pour voir son état, à ma plus grande joie, le sabre était en excellent état, un bon nettoyage s'imposait quand même. J'essayai de le manier et obtient de bons résultats après quelques heures, malgré la longueur de l'arme. Au crépuscule, je rentrai au village avec ma nouvelle arme, le chef d'un âge avancé m'avait convoqué dans sa maison. Entrant chez celui-ci avec ma nouvelle acquisition, je le saluai, me rendant mon salut le chef me demanda d'où je sortais le katana, je le lui répondis et il me demanda de m'asseoir, je m'exécutant et attendis. Grand, brun, à la peau tannée par le soleil, les yeux voilés, le chef était allongé sur son lit, sa respiration sifflante faisait peine à entendre, se raclant la voix, il reprit : _

_« Leïla, je me fais vieux et je pense que je vis mes derniers instants…_

_-Non, ne dites pas de bêtises, m'écriai-je en prenant une de ses mains._

_-Chut, écoute-moi jeune fille, fit-il. Tu es jeune et je pense que ta fougue serai bénéfique à ce village, même si les autres ne sont pas d'accord, je veux que tu sois ma successeuse. _

_-Ne dites pas de bêtises chef, je suis jeune comme vous l'avez dit, mais je n'ai aucune expérience sur la gestion d'un village et il doit y avoir de nombreuse prétendant à votre succession, je pense que je suis la dernière de la liste._

_-Tu t'appuieras sur l'expérience de tes aînés ainsi que la loyauté du village…_

_-Tu verras bien, dit-il en me faisant signe de sortir. »_

_Rentrant chez moi, je me préparai de quoi manger, puis nettoya le sabre tout en réfléchissant aux paroles du chef, mais trouvant cela absurde, je me coucha._

_Le lendemain, après ma douche et mon léger petit déjeuner, je sortie et me dirigeai vers la zone d'entraînement, où mon maître m'attendait. Alors que je m'échauffais et que mon maître discutait avec d'autres professeurs, les autres enfants arrivaient, mais comme à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, Théo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me charrier sur le fait que je suis la seule fille à m'entraîner. Heureusement pour lui j'étais de bonne humeur et alors que j'allais lui répondre, les maîtres nous appelèrent pour nous annoncer le programme de la journée. Alors que Théo me lança un regard arrogant lorsque son maître lui déclara qu'ils allaient se battre l'un contre l'autre durant l'après-midi. Il tomba des nues lorsque le mien me lança d'aller chercher mon sabre, car nous allions nous battre réellement ce matin, afin que cet après midi, je puisse aller voir le commandant tuaparang. Triomphante, je tirai la langue à Théo, partie au trot chez moi prendre ma nouvelle arme et reviens pour écouter les consignes de mon maître, ainsi que répondre sur les origines de l'arme, puis je lui montrai que je pouvais m'en servir. Visiblement satisfait, mon maître m'attaqua comme un forcené, ce à quoi je répliquai tout en souriant, car pour une fois je pouvais faire mes preuves._

_Exténuée, mais heureuse, je parviens à glisser mon sabre sous la gorge de mon maître au sol, qui lâcha son arme et me dit qu'il se rendait. Je glissai mon sabre dans son fourreau et tendis la main à mon adversaire, celui-ci la prie et me félicita et ajouta que j'avais encore des progrès à faire, le remerciant d'un signe de tête, je partis lui chercher de l'eau._

_« Hé, où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il._

_-Vous chercher de l'eau maître._

_-Hahaha tu n'as pas compris ? Tu m'as battu…_

_-Mais vous avez dis aussi que j'avais encore des progrès à faire, coupai-je._

_-Oui, mais maintenant, nous serons des camarades de combats, dit-il en m'administrant une claque dans le dos._

_-Vous voulez dire que…_

_-Oui, tu es devenue une guerrière d'Abydos, s'exclama-t-il._

_-Non, vous voulez rire ?_

_-Bien sûr que non, tu m'as bien battu, dit-il sérieusement._

_-Au bout de la dixième fois, murmurai-je en lui tendant un verre d'eau._

_-Et tu t'es quand même bien battu les autre fois, dit-il en buvant une gorgée. Tu sais bien te battre malgré la taille de ton arme…_

_-Bwahahahahaha ! Alors, tu t'es fais battre par ton élève armée d'un cure-dent, Raphaël ?_

_-Un cure-dent assez long, Guillaume, lança mon maître en grinçant des dents._

_-Ha bon ? S'étonna le nouveau venu, en lorgnant mon sabre. Il est à toi petite ?_

_-Oui, Guillaume, répliquai-je sur un ton de défi._

_-Tu te prends pour une guerrière, alors que tu n'as pas battu ton maître ?_

_-Je viens juste de le vaincre, répondis-je en posant une main sur la garde de mon sabre, qui était dans mon dos._

_-Ne me mens surtout pas, dis plutôt que tu veux te mettre en avant par rapport à Théo, rugit-il en abaissant son arme vers ma tête. »_

_Je dégainai à mon tour en parant le coup, puis je plaçai la garde au niveau de ma jugulaire, j'adoptai une position assez basse : les jambes fléchies et une partie du sabre posée sur mon bras gauche étendu. Dans cette position je pouvais esquiver rapidement et j'obligeais mes adversaires de grandes tailles, comme Guillaume à venir m'attaquer en se penchant légèrement, ce qu'il fit. J'attendis le moment où nos sabres allaient se toucher, pour me relever, faire une rotation complète sur la droite et appliquer la pointe de mon sabre contre son cou, avant même qu'il ne comprenne. Quelques secondes passèrent, avant que Raphaël éclate de rire, en me disant que j'aurai dû le battre comme ça dès le premier affrontement. Souriante, je rangeai mon sabre et lui répondis que je n'étais pas assez échauffée, tout en gardant un œil sur mon adversaire, qui était abasourdit, Quelques maîtres et élèves qui étaient là m'applaudirent, car très peu de personnes n'avaient battu cet homme aussi rapidement. Me regardant avec des yeux ronds, Guillaume rangea son arme me félicita, félicita mon maître et continua à me fixer d'un air éberlué, Raphaël me lança d'aller me préparer pour l'invité de cet après-midi. En rentrant, je fis une courte prière à mes parents, en leur confiant mes craintes par rapport aux paroles du chef et je leur annonçai que j'avais battu mon maître et celui de Théo, puis faisant brûler de l'encens, je nettoyai mon arme._

_Fin prête, je rejoignis l'attroupement de personnes sur la place, en chemin, je crois Théo qui me lâcha une insulte, je lui répliquai de mieux parler à une guerrière, il éclata de rire et je lui conseillai de demander l'avis de son maître._

_J'arrivai lorsque le commandant était en vue, un conseillé du chef passa à côté de moi et me chuchota d'aller me placer à côté du chef, interloquée je m'exécutai, sous les murmures de la foule qui me regardait bizarrement et ils se turent lorsque je fus derrière l'épaule droite du chef. Lorsqu'il sentit ma présence, le chef sourit et salua le tuaparang, qui venait d'arriver sur la place et s'ensuit de longues palabres diplomatiques, où le chef essayé de convaincre son interlocuteur de laisser le village tranquille._

_Derrière le représentant de l'empire, ses compagnons avaient sorti des grenades et se tenaient prêt à intervenir. Un éclair m'aveugla furtivement, discrètement je regardai d'où il venait, sur ma gauche une fenêtre me refléta le dos de l'interlocuteur du chef et ce que je vis me fis frissonner : un poignard. Méfiante, je trépignai et changeai de position afin de protéger la tête du village le plus vite possible._

_Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre, car le tuaparang projeta l'arme sur mon chef, que je bousculai, me prenant le poignard dans la jambe gauche. Aussitôt les soldats lancèrent leurs grenades sur nous, n'écoutant pas mon ancien maître, je sautai en direction des projectiles et les trancha avec mon sabre. Alors que les soldats chargèrent leurs arbalètes, j'atterris devant eux et avant qu'ils n'esquissent un mouvement de défense, je les mis hors d'état de nuire._

_Je me retourna pour voir si les villageois s'occupaient du chef, mais je constatai avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous à terre et se tordaient de douleur, le chef était tenu à la gorge par le commandant. Hurlant au tuaparang, je lui fonçai dessus, lâchant sa victime, le soldat me regarda et tendit une main vers moi, croyant à une attaque de psynergie, je me mis en position de défense, mais son arme blanche se délogea de ma cuisse et se dirigea vers son propriétaire. Je déchirai un pan de mon pantalon et m'en servis comme un garrot, le commandant se présenta sous le nom deTrièfle, puis il m'attaqua avec son poignard transformé en épée à double tranchant, je l'esquivai et mis de la distance entre nous, afin de trouver une faille._

_Son épée semblait lourde, mais il la maniait avec aisance, par contre…_

_Je fonçai sur lui, mais je pris une impulsion et me projeta en l'air, j'assenai un coup à l'épaule, qui eut pour effet de casser son épaulette. Se retournant, il mugissait en me chargeant, à mon tour je courus dans sa direction et au dernier moment je lui passai entre les jambes en lui affligeant un coup derrière les genoux, je me releva vivement, mais le tuaparang resta sur les genoux._

_Des exclamations de voix me parurent dans le dos, puis des sanglots éclatèrent, comprenant ce qui ce passait, je serra les poings et marcha en direction du tuaparang qui tentait de partir en rampant. Je l'attrapai par le col de son uniforme, le remit sur ses genoux, puis je posai le fil de mon arme sur son cou. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me crachat en visage :_

_« Tu crois que l'empire va laisser passer sa ? Gronda-t-il._

_-Non, mais il faudra que tu expliques pourquoi tu as tué l'ancien chef, dis-je en m'essuyant._

_-Je dois effectuer une répression sur tous les villages qui se sont rebellés, après l'attaque d'Ankor sur le percepteur impérial…_

_-Sa c'est des conneries, coupai-je. Ankor s'est révolté contre lui, car ils étaient désespérés, ils pouvaient payer, mais pas à ce moment-là, car ils voulaient faire d'abord la transaction, mais comme votre itinérant n'était pas là, ils se sont fait descendre…_

_-Excuse de faible, coupa-t-il._

_-Faible ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une lame sous la gorge._

_-Pourquoi tu as dis l'ancien chef ?_

_-Il est mort, dis-je sombrement en refoulant mes larmes._

_-Ha, bien fait, lança-t-il triomphant. Qui est son successeur ?_

_-Moi, lâchai-je en laissant couler mes larmes._

_-T… Toi ? Balbutia-t-il._

_-Oui, je vais dire à un de mes concitoyens de te soigner, puis tu retourneras avec tes soldats à la capitale, tu diras à ton empereur que la révolte d'Ankor était justifiée et que tu as obtenu cette information en tuant le chef d'Abydos, ordonnai-je._

_-Et si je dis que ton village s'est rebellé ?_

_-Alors, j'ordonnerai aux ouvriers d'arrêter de travailler et j'irai à la capitale m'expliquer._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu vas tenir ta promesse ?_

_-Eloïse, criai-je._

_-Oui, répondit-elle larmoyante._

_-Soigne-le, lui et ses compagnons, pour qu'ils puissent retourner à la capitale._

_-QUOI ? Cria à Guillaume qui m'avait entendue._

_-Toi et ton élève, vous surveillez les tuaparangs, tant qu'Eloïse les soigne. Dès qu'elle a fini vous les foutez dehors._

_-Depuis quand tu te prends pour le chef du village ?_

_-Tais-toi Guillaume, cria une ancienne du village. Le chef me l'a dit, ainsi qu'à tous les anciens, c'est Leïla qui lui succède._

_-Je ne vous cois pas, gronda Guillaume. Je…_

_-Sa suffit, murmurai-je. Fais ce que je t'ai dis, on mettra ça au clair, quand ils seront partis... »_

_Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je remarquai que mes pas m'avaient porté jusqu'à un immeuble désaffecté. Montant pour voir le panorama, je m'arrêtai au dernier palier, car un bruit de respiration se fit entendre. Discrètement je suivis le bruit, qui me conduisit à une chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je découvris avec stupeur allongé sur le lit, un homme à la peau bleue, portant une cape violette et des cheveux verts._

_« Pik, laissai-je échapper »._


	3. J'ai perdu ma psynergie

_**Chapitre 2 : J'ai perdu ma psynergie.**_

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Pik ouvrit les yeux, s'assit et me fixa. Je poussai la porte et entra en fronçant le nez, car dans la pièce régnait une odeur de poisson pourri et de poulet grillé. Esquissant un sourire le tuaparang pencha la tête d'un côté, il me déclara que j'étais une étrange créature, ce à quoi je lui répondis que lui aussi l'était. Regardant la pièce dans son ensemble, je remarquai dans un coin, deux sacs de provision appartenant à mon village.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il en me voyant fouiller dans les sacs.

-Où les as-tu trouvés ? Questionnai-je. Tu les as volés ?

-Des soldats de mon peuple transportaient des sacs comme ceux-là. J'ai voulu leur parler pour qu'ils m'emmènent au vaisseau-mère, ils m'ont tiré dessus, sans me reconnaître… Au fait d'où tu me connais ?

-Tu sors d'un jeu vidéo de mon monde qui s'appelle « Golden Sun : Obscure aurore »…

-Hein ?

-En gros des gens de mon monde ont créés le tien et d'autres ont essayés de transférer ton monde dans le mien, mais il n'y a que les tuaparangs, qui sont venus et maintenant ils gouvernent le mien.

-Arrête, tu te moques de moi…

-Je me demande pourquoi, les soldats t'ont tiré dessus, murmurai-je. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas téléporté directement sur ton vaisseau ?

-Je n'arrive plus à utiliser ma psynergie, répondit-il piteusement.

-Ha, je comprends mieux alors, m'exclamai-je, devant son air dubitatif je m'expliquai :

Un jour, un soldat est venu me voir, en me disant que sa psynergie avait disparue et que ce n'était pas un sort de constriction. Je lui répondis que je ne pouvais rien y faire, il me déclara qu'il voulait se cacher dans mon village, car sa patrouille voulait le tuer. Mais malheureusement pour lui, sa patrouille arriva plus vite qu'il le pensait et avant que je dise quoique ce soit, elle me somma de lui remettre ce soldat-là, sous peine d'assister à la destruction de mon village.

-Et tu l'as livré ?

-Mon village est encore debout.

-Pffff, siffla-t-il. En gros il faut que je reste planqué, si je veux rester en vie.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais gare à toi si tu voles encore les provisions de mon village.

-Ah, bon et pourquoi donc ?

-Sinon je te tuerai, répliquai-je en aillant un mauvais sourire pour lui. »

Alors que je descendais de l'immeuble, je réfléchissais sur la présence du tuaparang et je m'étonnai de son attitude… Soudain j'eus un déclic qui se confirma quand je rentrai chez moi.

Deux jours plus tard, on toqua à ma porte, à l'extérieur mon plus proche conseillé me demanda quels guerriers venaient avec moi pour la réunion des chefs. Je lui répondis que Théo et Guillaume m'accompagneraient, soucieuse je lui confiai ma découverte de quelques jours et qu'il se trouvait à deux heures du village, ainsi que c'était à cause de lui que nous n'avions pas eu notre quota de viande et poisson. Je le rassurai en disant que pour le moment il ne représentait de grands dangers, mais je préférais laisser le village sous bonne garde. Acquiesçant l'homme partit donner les consignes de façon à ne pas alerter tout le village, pour ma part, je me dirigeai vers le camp d'entraînement où se trouvaient les deux hommes, dont j'avais besoin.

S'occupant des élèves que je leur avais assignés, les deux maîtres leurs apprenaient les bases, mais me voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent et vinrent me saluer. Je les saluai à mon tour et les deux élèves partirent nous chercher de l'eau, j'en profitai pour informer les deux maîtres de ma décision, acceptant les deux hommes me demandèrent l'heure du départ. Je répondis que nous partirions en fin d'après-midi, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit sur la partie la plus dure du trajet. J'ajoutai que se serait bien pour eux de finir l'entraînement le plus tôt possible, afin d'être en forme pour le voyage, puis je quittai la zone d'entraînement, car on m'appelait ailleurs.

L'un des ouvriers de la mine de la ville s'était blessé et un autre était bloqué, dans une galerie qui s'était effondrée, mais l'équipe de secours étant déjà en action, je leur ordonnai de fermer la mine tant qu'un géologue n'aura pas expertisé la mine. Je me dirigeai vers la maison du postier et lui demanda d'aller quérir un expert à la capitale au plus vite. L'un des anciens du village m'appela, car ils voulaient savoir ce que j'allais dire au conseil des chefs.

A la fin de mon discours les anciens me convièrent au repas chez eux. A peine j'eus fini mon dessert, que mon messager arriva en trombe, salua les anciens, ainsi que moi, puis il m'annonça que l'expert viendra le lendemain. Je le remerciai d'avoir fais vite, puis le congédia et me retirai de la maison des anciens pour me préparer au voyage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Théo et Guillaume frappèrent à ma porte, attachant solidement mon paquetage, je les rejoignis et nous partîmes vers le lieu de la réunion avec le soleil couchant dans notre dos.

Le voyage fut long et fatiguant, mais lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, mes deux gardes du corps m'encadrèrent en saluant d'un côté comme de l'autre les autres gardes et ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle tant que la réunion n'avait pas commencé.

Soudain une sirène retentit, flanquée de mes deux chiens de gardes, je me dirigeai là où tous les chefs de villages convergeaient, je laissai mes gardes sur le seuil de la villa. Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, je retrouvais les chefs dans la salle de réception, où s'en suit de longues présentations et de discours durant lesquels je somnolais. Lorsque ce fus mon tour, de nombreux chefs me sifflèrent et me huèrent, car peu de chefs me considèrent comme l'une des leurs. Ne les écoutant pas je fis mon discours, en finissant sur une note joyeuse, puisqu'un bébé est né il y a quelques jours, sous les applaudissements je laissai la place à un autre de mes homologues. Prise à part par l'un d'eux, il me fit part de son plan, car certains d'entre eux voulaient que je fasse partie de la révolution contre les tuaparangs.

Vu que j'avais une certaine indépendance vis-à-vis de la capitale et que les tuaparangs étaient mal à l'aise en ma présence, de façon amicale, mais ferme je leur fis comprendre que mes combattants iraient au combat, que lorsque la balance sera en notre faveur sur le plan militaire. Puis m'excluant de leur conversation, je partie en rejoindre d'autres, qui à leur dire n'avaient pas reçu leurs quota de légumes, ils me demandèrent, si j'avais eu des problèmes de ce genre. Souriante, je leur confiai que oui, mais j'avais un message assez agressif au palais, les menaçant de pénurie. S'esclaffant les chefs me déclarèrent qu'ils étaient toujours étonnés de mon audace, puis sur un ton inquiet ils me demandèrent si l'empereur m'avait convoqué, acquiesçant j'ajoutai que je m'y rendais après la réunion. A l'autre bout de la salle un chef me lança qu'il devait y aller aussi, puis deux autres, fronçant les sourcils, je maugréai quelque chose et quitta la réunion, suivie par les trois autres chefs, puis mis le cap sur la capitale toujours aussi songeuse.

Au bout de trois heures de marche éreintantes, l'un des chefs, Yoko, me demanda pour quelles raisons j'étais dans mes pensées, je lui répondis que je trouvais étrange que l'empereur nous convoque tous les quatre en même temps, tous des chefs influant. Eux aussi trouvaient cela étrange, une rumeur courait que l'empire cherchait certaines personnes présentant certaines aptitudes, haussant les épaules, je suis Théo qui avait vu une oasis. Après nous être rafraichi, nous installâmes un bivouac, composé de cinq tentes, une pour chaque chef et un garde, une autre pour trois gardes. Les gardes se concertaient pour instituer les tours de gardes, tandis que Yoko et Julia rassemblaient du bois et qu'Eric et moi préparions le repas. Celui-ci se passa dans une ambiance assez tendue, car nous ne savions pas ce que nous voulait l'empereur, mais à la fin, l'un des soldats de Julia sorti une guitare et nous joua quelques musiques, avant que tout le monde aille se coucher. Lorsque je fus installée dans ma tente, Guillaume se coucha devant l'entrée et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, nous partîmes aux aurores, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur matinale, ce qui nous fit arriver à la mi-journée à la capitale. Après avoir dit notre objet de visite aux soldats à l'entrée, on nous mis à disposition un char, car l'empereur était d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Arrivés au palais, Trièfle nous accueillit à bras ouvert :

« Enfin, vous voilà, fit-il. Leïla tu as mis l'empereur de très mauvaise humeur, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais le faire attendre.

-Et il sait aussi que la réunion des chefs ne doit pas être déplacée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, souffla-t-il. Vos hommes peuvent disposer, vous ne risquez rien ici.

-Non, répliqua Eric, mes gardes restent avec moi.

-Pareil pour moi, firent Yoko et Julia en cœur.

-Euh oui d'accord, maugréa le commandant. On peut y aller ?

-J'ai faim !

-J'ai soif !

-Je veux prendre une douche, lancèrent les trois chefs sous les yeux effarés de leurs gardes.

-Tant qu'on y est, tu veux quelque chose Leïla ? Demanda poliment le garde.

-Laisse nous nous reposer, ton empereur préfèrera surement traiter avec des chefs de villages propres et en forme, qu'exténués et poussiéreux, conseillai-je.

-Je pense que tu as raison, j'en prends même la responsabilité, murmura le tuaparang. Je vais vous conduire dans une suite préparée pour vous. »

Nous emboîtâmes le pas au commandant, qui nous guida dans un dédale de couloirs et de pièces, pour s'arrêter devant une grande porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une suite de quatre chambres confortables et équipées. Se dépêchant de se rendre présentable, afin d'en finir au plus vite (chaque chef de villages évite de rester trop loin de son village, surtout si le chef est se trouve à la capitale.)

Une heure plus tard, Trièfle entra et nous vit en plein discussion, à mon signal nous nous levâmes d'un seul homme et nous le suivîmes jusqu'à une antichambre où nous fûmes obligés d'y laisser nos gardes. Soupirant le commandant se redressa, passa une main dans les cheveux, remonta son pantalon et entra dans la pièce suivante où se trouvait son chef. Des ricanements se firent entendre lorsque Yoko imita le commandant, souriant je leur fis signe de se calmer et entra dans la pièce.

Petite, austère et sombre, la pièce avait pour éclairage quelques chandelles et une petite fenêtre, d'on le rayon de lumière tombait pile sur le trône, où un homme vêtu d'une longue toge rouge et d'un casque intégral noir était assit. Pendant que le soldat faisait les présentations, je sentis l'empereur me détailler de haut en bas et un frisson me parcourue. Toussotant, Trièfle me ramena à la réalité, je m'inclinai comme mes homologues devant l'empereur, celui-ci prit la parole :

« Alors, voici donc la fameuse Leïla, qui a mit en échec mon commandant.

-Tout à fait, répondis-je.

-C'est vrai qu'une galerie de ta mine s'est effondrée et que tu as effrayé mon messager ? Poursuivit-il.

-Vous êtes bien informé, complimentai-je.

-Mais tu refuses toujours de m'appeler « maître ».

-Je n'aime pas appartenir à quelqu'un qui nous considère comme des moins que rien.

-Bien sûr que si vous nous êtes utiles, sinon à l'heure qu'il est mon peuple serait mort.

-Et le village d'Ankor serait encore debout, grondai-je.

-Je te jure, j'ai tout expliqué, s'exclama Trièfle.

-Je le sais, le rassurai-je. Sinon je ne serai pas là.

-Ce qui serait dommage, murmura l'empereur.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête.

-Baisse la tête, intima le commandant.

-Va te faire voir, cinglai-je.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon commandant était terrorisé quand il est revenu, gloussa l'empereur.

-Terrorisé ? Carrément, s'exclama Yoko en regardant Trièfle et moi tour à tour.

-Ben avec ce qu'il s'est prit quand il venu, je comprends, soufflai-je.

-Leïla s'il te plait, supplia le gradé.

-C'est bon j'arrête, lançai-je.

-Maître ? Maître ? Appela Trièfle en voyant son chef agité de soubresauts.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien, articula-t-il. Je vous ai fait venir, car je recherche des enfants ayant certaines aptitudes… »

Il nous énonça quels sortes de capacités il recherchait, sans nous dire la raison. De notre part nous, fûmes très évasifs, lorsque l'empereur nous demanda si nous avions des personnes qu'il nous avait décrites, nous remerciant d'être venu le chef des tuaparangs prit congés.

Trièfle nous invita à rester pour la nuit, mais je déclinai, car je voulais rentrer au plus vite. Me précédant mes hommes me guidèrent, jusqu'à la sortie de la citadelle, puis lançant aux autres chefs que je leur écrirai, je pris la direction de mon village.

Deux jours plus tard, je vis enfin la tour de guet, mais je n'entendis aucune clameur, ni cris venant du village. Effrayée je fonçai en direction de la place du village, mes gardes à mes trousses, dans ma tête défilait des images du village d'Ankor. Sur la place les enfants jouaient surveillés par les anciens, me voyant les enfants s'approchèrent de moi en babillant, les anciens se redressèrent et leurs visages s'illuminèrent. Ces derniers me demandèrent d'aller à la sortie sud, car il y avait un problème depuis que j'étais partie. Laissant Guillaume et Théo sur la place, je courue vers la sortie sud, toujours aussi inquiète pour mes concitoyens, je les retrouvai barricadés face au désert, l'un d'eux me fit signe de le rejoindre. Me plaçant à ses côtés, je saluai discrètement les autres guerriers et écouta mon voisin. Le lendemain de mon départ, un homme se présenta à l'entrée sud, il disait qu'il avait besoin de mon aide, grondant l'homme ajouta que le visiteur était un tuaparang à la peau bleue. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée, je vis une silhouette, souriante je sortie de derrière la barricade et me planta au milieu de l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches. Sortant du désert, Pik fût mit directement en joue, mettant les mains en évidence, il me héla :

« Enfin, tu es de retour.

-Toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

-Je n'ai plus rien à manger.

-Déjà ? Avec les deux sacs que tu as volés tu devrais tenir bien plus de deux mois, vu que tu es seul.

-Normalement oui, mais là où je suis il y a trop d'humidité et ça à pourrit…

-C'est ballot pour toi, nous on sait conserver la nourriture, lançai-je en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Vous pouvez m'en donner un peu ? Tenta-t-il.

-Non, répliquai-je. Déjà que tu nous as pris des provisions, si tu ne les conserves pas tu dois t'en prendre qu'à toi. Alors, ne penses pas que je vais te laisser prendre ce que tu veux dans la réserve, qui sont à peine suffisante pour mon village…

-Et si je faisais parti de ton village ? Dit-il sous les huées de la foule.

-Pardon ? Grondai-je. J'ai mal entendu.

- Va-t'en sale tuaparang, crièrent les guerriers en lui lançant des cailloux. Tu ne mérites pas de parler avec notre chef, ni de la regarder.

-Arrêtez, criai-je. »

Mais mes hommes restèrent sourds à mes ordres, jusqu'à ce que le tuaparang ne soit qu'un petit point au loin. Content mes hommes rentrèrent le sourire aux lèvres, mais lorsqu'ils me virent mécontente, ils baisèrent tous leur têtes et avant que l'un d'entre eux me demande ce qu'il fallait faire, je tournai les talons et rentra chez moi, pour finir d'arriver, prendre une douche et ranger ma maison.

En fin d'après-midi, je racontai aux anciens ce qui s'était passé durant la réunion, gardant pour moi l'entrevue avec l'empereur. Puis d'humeur exécrable, je partis à l'aire d'entraînement, où je massacrai les mannequins afin de me calmer. Au bout de quatre heures je me bandai les yeux et poursuivis mon entraînement avec encore plus d'acharnement, jusqu'au moment où ma lame percuta un autre métal. Interloquée, je recommençai mon enchaînement, plus rapidement, mais le bruit de lames entrechoquées retentit à nouveau, encore et encore. Soudain mon opposant dévia ma lame et déchirant mon bandeau, il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Bonsoir ma belle, tu m'as manqué. »

Un frisson me parcourut, il avait osé revenir au village ? Me tenant la nuque, il huma mes cheveux son odeur me répugna, il sentait le poisson et le poulet grillé. Je le repoussai et avant que mes yeux rencontrent les siens, il me lança qu'il voulait me revoir au plus vite et disparut dans un souffle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que vous appréciez cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts s'il y a des fautes ou si certains passages sont ambigüs. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience.<strong>_

_**Bonne année à tous et à toutes.**_


	4. Premiers symptômes

Chapitre 3 : Premiers symptômes.

Me levant le lendemain d'humeur massacrante, je me préparai un sac de provisions, puis attachant mon sabre dans mon dos, je pris la sortie sud. Arrivée à son immeuble, je criai :

« Descend de là, de suite !

-Tu es fâchée ?

-A peine, descend.

-Mais je suis déjà en bas, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

Vivement je fis volte-face, jetant mon sac derrière moi et dégainant mon sabre.

« Tss, tss, tss, fit-il en déviant la pointe du sabre avec un doigt. Sa coupe ces objets là.

-C'est normal, c'est fait exprès, grondai-je en glissant la lame sous son menton.

-Je vois que tu te sers bien de mon sabre…

-Tu l'as perdu, je l'ai trouvé, coupai-je.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le reprendre, dit-il en sautant au-dessus moi, mais je le cueillis du dos de l'arme. »

Ne le voyant plus bouger, je rangeai son ancienne possession et me dirigea vers lui, puis m'assis sur son torse.

« Sa va, tu es bien installée ? Murmura-t-il.

- Ça peu allé et toi ?

-J'ai une belle vue, sourit-il, en ouvrant les yeux.

-Ha, ha. Pourquoi tu es venu au village hier ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu valais à l'épée.

-Avec les yeux bandés ?

-Mais ce n'était pas marrant. Bah je me suis consolé avec tes cheveux, dit-il en croisant les bras derrières la tête.

-Tu veux réessayer ? Proposai-je.

-De te sentir les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur, ce qui mit mon visage au même niveau que le sien.

-Euh non, répliquai-je rougissante, en me relevant. Si tu veux on peut s'affronter de nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas réagi de cette façon face à Trièfle, remarqua-t-il les yeux brillant de malice.

-Tu n'as pas menacé de détruire mon village, répliquai-je, en tâchant de redevenir calme.

- Tout juste, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce village, vu que le plus important est ici, dit-il en se relavant.

-Tu parles du sabre j'espère ? Demandai-je en pointant le sabre dans mon dos.

-Non de toi, répondit-il en essayant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Hé, mais qu'es que tu fais ? M'écriai-je en faisant un bond en arrière. Tu te fous de moi j'espère, je ne suis rien à tes yeux, juste une faible humaine sans psynergie.

-Bien sûr que si tu l'es, une faible humaine sans psynergie tu dis ? Tu as quand même battu Trièfle et tu refermes quand même un grand pouvoir…

-Pffff, tu vas dire que je suis une mystique ou quoi ?

-De feu, répondit-il. Et c'est très attirant…

-Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille ? Grondai-je en tirant mon sabre. »

Pik tira son sabre aussi et engagea le duel. Plus expérimenté que moi, il aurait pu me battre facilement, sauf que mes réflexes le surprirent et à moi aussi, nous continuâmes ainsi pendant un long moment.

Lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith, mon opposant leva le bras, me disant qu'on allait manger, se dirigeant tous les deux vers l'immeuble, je me rappelai tout à coup que j'avais laissé mon sac dans le désert, me voyant faire demi-tour le tuaparang me lança qu'il l'avait récupéré, mais qu'il ne me le rendra pas. Soupirante je le rejoignis dans sa chambre, afin de récupérer mon bien, levant haut son bras il me regarda essayer de l'atteindre, puis il me plaqua contre lui et me murmura qu'il me le rendra contre un baiser. Écarquillant les yeux, je laissai mon bras descendre et lui administra une claque, avant qu'il ne réagisse, j'envoyai mon genou dans son entrejambe dépourvue de coquille. Reprenant mon sac, je le remerciai pour le combat et repartie dans le désert.

Je rentrai au village frissonnante, alors que nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée, mangea un morceau et me coucha tremblante.

Durant les jours suivants, je sortais à peine, délégant la gestion du village à mon conseillé et tandis que je dormais, je délirais comme si un brasier me dévorait de l'intérieur. Je rêvais de soldats tuaparangs qui me pointaient du doigt, de fleurs géantes rouges, un pharaon-pyramide se battait contre une locomotive-cheval et au fond se dressait une montagne que je reconnue aussitôt : Le Mont Alfa.

Brutalement je me relevai, cognant ma tête contre celle de celui qui me soignait : Pik.

« Encore toi ! M'écriai-je.

-Salut, lança-t-il en se frottant le front. Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme quelqu'un de cuit à l'intérieur, grimaçai-je.

-C'est bien ce que je pensai, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Et comment tu as fais pour venir ? Les villageo…

-Chut, chut, fit-il. Je me suis expliqué avec eux, ils m'ont laissé entrer, tant que je suis désarmé…

-Et ?

-Et tu es bien une mystique de Mars.

-Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. Je suis quoi ?

-Une mystique de feu, répéta-t-il en me faisant allonger et en posant une serviette humide sur mon front. Tu devrais apprendre à maitriser tes émotions, ajouta-t-il en me montrant la serviette humide qu'il venait de poser. Je l'ai mise à peine deux secondes sur ton front.

-Oups, mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas devenir mystique du jour au lendemain, surtout que je ne suis pas originaire de ton monde.

-Tu te souviens quel type de personne cherche l'empereur ?

-Tu pense qu'il nous a sciemment contaminés ? Comment tu sais ça au fait ?

-On… Euh, je veux dire, ils le font tout le temps. En fait, comme pour conquérir un lieu ils utilisent énormément de psynergie, les personnes sont atteinte par la psynergie au fur et à mesure, expliqua le tuaparang.

-Donc en fait il savait qu'un jour où l'autre l'un d'entre nous, allait avoir sa psynergie qui se déclenche ? C'est pour remplacer ceux qu'ils la perdent ?

-Surement oui, mais ceux qui ont leur psynergie qui se déclenche d'un coup, il vaut mieux qu'un mystique soit là, car le résultat n'est pas beau à voir…

-Au fait, j'ai dit quoi d'autre quand je délirai ? Demandai-je en voulant changer de sujet.

-Que j'étais beau, charmant, drôle, fort, intelligent, dit-il d'un air charmeur.

-Et les chevilles vont bien ?

-Ouais.

-Pffff, pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Ta psynergie est bizarre et je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un qui souffre à cause de sa psynergie.

-Tu aurais un peu de sensibilité ? Demandai-je choquée. Draguer la patiente fait partie du traitement ?

-Si elle est pas mal et qu'elle sait se défendre autant verbalement que physiquement oui.

-Tu l'avais bien cherché, m'exclamai-je.

-Et je l'ai bien senti, rassura-t-il.

-Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ? »

Alors qu'il me racontait son histoire, une douce somnolence me pris et je n'entendis pas la fin de son histoire.

A mon réveil, le froid de la nuit me surpris, dans ma chambre s'amoncelait du matériel médical, le tuaparang était assit et semblait pétrifié, soupçons qui se confirma lorsque je le touchai. Sous mes doigts sa respiration était très faible, alors mon corps fit quelque chose qui me surpris, il se mit à rougeoyer, puis calmement je m'assis sur les jambes de l'homme bleu, malgré ma tenue légère, cela prit quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne réagisse. Il me regarda d'un air hébété, puis il me dit qu'il fallait que je fuis, car s'il était cet état cela voulait dire que… Mon corps cessa de rougeoyer, je voulue me redresser, mais mon infirmier me fit rasseoir, le froid de la pièce m'obligea à me blottir contre lui, m'intimant le silence, il souffla la bougie.

« Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

-D'une part c'est plus romantique, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

-Tu ne rate jamais une occasion de te prendre une baffe toi, grondai-je en essayant de me reculer, mais il me tenait la nuque.

-Toutes les occasions sont bonnes à prendre, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres proches des siennes.

-Mais pas celle-là, cinglai-je en plongeant dans son regard de braise.

-Mais pas celle-là, répéta-t-il déçu. On a de la visite.

-J'ai de la visite, corrigeai-je. De qui ?

-Trièfle, deux geleurs et un pisteur. Ils ont fait vite, constata-t-il.

-C'est quoi un geleur et un pisteur ?

-Il y a toujours deux geleurs, l'un maitrise la psynergie de l'air et l'autre de l'eau, ensemble s'ils gèlent tout être vivant, mais ils les laissent en vie.

-Donc tu as été gelé, concluais-je.

-Oui, le pisteur comme son nom l'indique il piste les personnes que le commandant recherche, ici toi. Ça leur permet de faire des enlèvements tranquilles et sans problème.

-Bon suffit de les battre et c'est tout, lançai-je à mi-voix en me redressant.

-Surtout pas, murmura-t-il en regardant ses anciens camarades se rapprocher de la maison. Ils ont le droit de te tuer à distance si tu refuses de les suivre et ces deux geleurs-là savent …

-Savent ? Poursuivais-je.

-…

-Hé, je te parle.

-La faille s'est rouverte, murmura-t-il.

-Quelle faille ? Comment tu sais sa ? Interrogeai-je.

-Celle qui m'a permis de venir dans ton monde, je viens d'entendre un bruit de déchirure.

-Autant qu'ils repartent si elle est ouverte.

-Je pense qu'ils sont entrés dans la faille à leur insu… Tiens ? S'étonna-t-il. Ils sont partis.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain. »

Soufflant, je me laissai aller contre Pik et m'endormis.

A mon réveil, le tuaparang n'était plus là et ma fièvre retombée. Évitant de penser sur ma nouvelle aptitude, je déjeunai, me lava, puis je sortis de chez moi avec la certitude que le village dormait encore. Mais sur la place du village, devant ma maison, se tenaient mes concitoyens et tous me regardaient avec inquiétude, souriante je leur lançai que j'étais guérie. Souriant, mais l'air gênés les villageois se regardaient et Guillaume me demanda ce que j'allais faire.

« Par rapport à quoi ?

-Par rapport à ta « psynergie », Pik nous à tout raconté.

-Je pourrais m'en servir lorsque nous affronterons les tuaparangs…

-Il a aussi dit que tu n'auras aucune chance, coupa-t-il.

- Je ne vais pas ne faire enrôler par eux non plus.

- Alors, vas-t'en.

-Pardon ?

-Pik, nous a lancé, qu'il rentrait dans son monde. Vas avec lui et les tuaparangs vous suivront peut-être ou tu t'entraîneras et tu reviendras leur botter le cul.

-Mais…et vous ? Demandai-je.

-S'ils partent, on rassemblera les autres villages et nous rebâtirons une civilisation digne de ce nom. S'ils restent on leur rendra la vie dure, répondit-il en tâtant ses biceps.

-Leur rendre la vie dure au prix de vos vies ? Non, je reste alors.

-Non ? Entre avoir un pouvoir avec un village détruit ou un pouvoir et une nouvelle vie, avec l'espoir d'avoir son village sauvé tu préfères quoi ?

-…

-Leïla, nous non plus, nous ne voulons pas que tu partes, mais comprend nous.

-Tu as raison, mon …eur, murmurai-je tête baissée.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu la fin, s'excusa Guillaume.

-Tu as raison mon successeur, répétai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh mais, fit-il bouche bée. »

Tournant le dos à mon village, je rentrai faire mon sac, mais une fois dans ma chambre, je laissai mes larmes couler.

Lorsque mes larmes furent taries, je secouai la tête et regarda mes affaires sans savoir quoi prendre. Pik passa ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant sursauter, il me souffla dans le cou de prendre des affaires pour une voire deux semaines, car il fallait descendre de la tour d'Apollon, puis rallier le campement de Champa, s'il y est encore. Là-bas il m'achètera des habits et un sabre pour moi, vu qu'il voulait récupérer le sien, acquiesçant je préparai mon sac et pris, dans une pochette la carte de Weyard. Alors que je m'affairais, l'ancien commandant fit un brin de ménage, je le charia sur le fait qu'il m'aide, pour toute réponse celui-ci me tira la langue.

Lorsque mon sac et le ménage furent finis, j'appelai Guillaume depuis la fenêtre. Quand celui-ci entra dans sa future maison, je lui déclarai que cette habitation était désormais la sienne, car c'était lui le chef. Cependant, je lui demandai une faveur, c'est d'envoyer le messager royal porter une lettre à l'empereur même. Trop abasourdi par l'avalanche de nouvelles, le nouveau chef ne put qu'hocher de la tête pour manifester son accord.

Après avoir donné la lettre au postier, je me tournai vers Pik et déclara que j'étais prête à partir, sous les cris et protestations de mes anciens concitoyens. Alors que nous prîmes la direction de la sortie sud, les habitants essayaient de me retenir en me tirant sur les habits, le sac, ils m'enlaçaient et refusaient de se détacher… Soudain Guillaume cria, tous se retournèrent, ce qui nous permis de partir silencieusement, j'entendis mon successeur leur expliquer la vraie raison de mon départ, ponctué par des exclamations, puis le silence, seul le son de nos pas dans le sable. Arrivé à l'immeuble, je me délestai de mon fardeau, le commandant grimpa à son appartement pour prendre ses affaires, lorsqu'il redescendit il resta dans l'ombre, car un cortège d'envahisseur arriva. Un messager royal me héla en me demandant des précisions sur ma lettre, je répliquai que je connaissais un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur monde, interloqué il siffla un soldat, lui chuchota quelque chose et le soldat prit la direction de la capitale à la hâte, puis le messager m'enjoignit de continuer. Je lui racontai que j'avais entendu une déchirure et deux/trois jours plus tard, j'avais trouvé ce sabre, dans le cortège un soldat s'exclama en disant qu'il appartenait à Pik, je faillis répliquer que je le savais, mais je me retiens. Acquiesçant le messager déclara qu'il me croyait et que l'empereur serait content de la nouvelle, il me demanda si j'avais vu l'ancien commandant, posément je lui répondis que non. Avant d'aller dans la tente que ses soldats avaient monté, le messager me lança d'attendre avant d'aller lui montrer cette fameuse faille, je le questionnai sur la raison et il me répondit que le vaisseau mère de son peuple allait arriver. Rejoignant Pik dans l'immeuble, je lui reportai ma discussion avec le représentant de l'empire, soucieux au départ il me remercia pour avoir menti au tuaparang.

« Mais comment tu vas faire, pour aller à la faille sans te faire repérer ? Questionnai-je.

-Quand le vaisseau mère arrivera, les autres vont l'accueillir en grande pompe, donc ils ne seront plus intéressés par toi, je pourrai donc partir plus facilement. Dit-il en scrutant le ciel.

-Si tu le dis, mais je ne sais pas où est la faille.

-Tu te souviens où tu as trouvé le sabre ? Ben elle est au-dessus de la dune.

-Mais je vais pouvoir la repérer facilement ? M'enquillai-je.

-Tu vas voir un trou noir de loin et quand tu seras en face tu verras une lumière aveuglante normalement et de toute façon elle sera bien visible, je vais l'agrandir, pour que le vaisseau mère puisse passer.

-Hum, fis-je pensive. D'accord, mais fais attention à toi.

-Si tu veux, mais qu'es-ce que tu as écrit à l'empereur ?

-Tu verras quand je serai prête à quitter ce monde…

-Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés.

-Tu serais inquiet pour moi ? Demandai-je.

-Presque, dit-il en souriant, puis il m'embrassa sur le front. Je te laisse le vaisseau mère arrive. »

Profitant de l'inattention de ses anciens compatriotes, Pik parti en direction de la faille, tandis que je rejoignis le messager qui me faisait de grands signes, il me glissa que l'empereur voulait que je monte à bord afin de les guider, esquissant un sourire je refusai, puis prenant mes affaires, je pris la direction de la dune où j'avais trouvé le sabre.

L'ancien tuaparang n'avait pas menti, la faille se voyait de loin : c'était étrange de voir le ciel azur déchiré par une zébrure noire comme la nuit, pourtant il me semblait qu'au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais une lueur y luisait. Arrivée devant, je me retournai vers le vaisseau tuaparang, l'un d'eux m'appela, selon lui l'empereur souhaitait que je monte à bord et en récompense, ils m'aideraient à utiliser ma psynergie. Interloquée par cette proposition, je restai pensive quelques temps, avant de sentir les bras de Pik m'enlacer, puis faisant un geste éloquent aux tuaparangs, je bondis contre Pik et disparue de ce monde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci à wazaminator pour ta review, j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière, car j'ai besoin de nombreux avis sur cette histoire, qui ne fait que commencer.<strong>_

_**En attendant la suite arrive à grand pas, n'hésitez pas faire des reviews. A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres!**_


	5. Et maintenant?

Chapitre 5 : Et maintenant ?

Une douce chaleur et un sol dur furent les premières sensations que je ressentis dans ce monde. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux, mais une éblouissante lumière me les fit refermer, je me recroquevillai, afin d'avoir plus d'obscurité. Une main passa dans mes cheveux, puis dans un froissement de tissu, quelque chose me recouvrit la tête et il fit plus sombre. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, je me rendis compte que je m'étais lovée contre l'homme bleu, qui avait fait passer sa cape par-dessus sa tête et celui-ci me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Son expression changea lorsqu'il me sentit bouger contre lui.

Il passa un bras sous ma tête tout en m'expliquant que nous étions à la tour d'Apollon, ce qui expliqua la forte lumière. Je lui demandai si les autres tuaparangs étaient là, il me répondit que non, nous étions les seuls ici, toussotant, afin de cacher mon malaise, je lui demandai comment nous allions sortir d'ici. Il me répondit que normalement avec les restes de tenue d'ombre qu'il porte sur lui cela devrait aller, sinon la lumière nous expulserai du temple, acquiesçant j'enlevai sa cape et m'assis, puis ouvris les yeux ainsi que la bouche tellement le réel et le virtuel ne faisaient qu'un.

Fait d'une pierre blanche qui ressemblait au calcaire de chez moi, le temple était d'une blancheur immaculée, les deux antennes qui avaient servi à alimenter l'œil d'Apollon s'étaient repliées. Tout au fond, il me semblait distinguer des montagnes, attrapant la carte du jeu, j'en conclus que c'est là que se trouve la ville de Passaj. Rangeant la carte, je demandai à mon compagnon comment allait-on faire pour descendre de la tour, car nous allions avoir besoin de psynergie. Haussant les épaules, il me répondit qu'il s'occuperait des monstres pendant que je trouverais la solution, ce à quoi je lui rappelai qu'il fallait surtout une psynergie de Vénus et que même si j'ai une psynergie de Mars, je ne sais pas m'en servir, je ne serai donc pas d'un grand secours. Pour toute réponse, Pik se leva s'étira, puis se dirigea vers la lumière où il tendit un bras, une jambe et enfin son corps entier où un petit bouclier sombre se forma. Pensif il me rejoignit et me déclara en rassemblant les affaires, que nous verrons quand nous y serons. Poussant un soupire, je le suivis et me collai contre lui afin d'être dans son bouclier et de sortir du temple.

Après une volée de marches, nous arrivâmes au niveau d'une statue en forme d'œil, essoufflé mon compagnon s'assit sur les marches. Intriguée par la statue je l'examinai et tout à coup je me souviens qu'aux abords de la statue, Matt et ses amis reprenaient des forces, méfiante je touchai rapidement la pierre et une lueur dorée s'en dégagea, puis elle se dirigea vers mon compagnon. Lorsqu'elle s'estompa, il était debout avec les sacs sur le dos et me lança qu'on avait du chemin à parcourir avant de dormir, acquiesçant je lui emboitai le pas.

Arrivés au pied de la tour, nous fûmes plongés dans une brume sombre et opaque, Pik me fit signe de le suivre en silence et il me tendit la main que je saisis. Au loin, il me semblait entendre des Aeshmas, soudain mon guide maugréa : on avait besoin de la psynergie Saisir. Je lui demandai si son grappin était encore utilisable, grognant il jeta un coup d'œil dessus et l'actionna, son crochet s'agrippa à une prise dans un bruit mât, qui me fit raidir, car les Aeshmas ne faisaient plus de bruit. Je m'accrochai au tuaparang, qui me lança un regard dédaigneux avant de se jeter dans le vide, je m'abstiens de crier et quelques secondes plus tard nous arrivâmes sur l'autre plate-forme. L'homme m'écrasa la main et m'entraina à travers la brume, où nous zigzaguâmes entre les divers groupes de monstres, lorsque soudain alors que nous allions arriver à grande muraille, un grondement vint de notre gauche. Stoppant net, nous tournâmes lentement la tête vers le grognement qui gagnait en intensité, Pik me fourgua les sacs et m'arracha des mains son sabre et me cria de l'attendre sur la grande muraille tandis qu'un gigantesque Aeshma le chargeait. Je voulut réplique, mais voyant que je me gênais, je m'éloignai du combat tout en restant à proximité pour voir le tuaparang à l'œuvre. Esquivant et attaquant sans relâche le monstre, l'ex-commandant lui infligea de lourds dégâts pourtant la créature ne faiblissait pas. Soudain Pik fut touché et s'effondra, je l'appelai, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas, posant les sacs je courus vers le monstre en priant que ma psynergie puisse avoir un quelconque effet sur lui. Stoppant entre l'Aeshama et sa victime, je me concentrai afin de créer une explosion…

Ouvrant les yeux, le monstre avait lâché son arme et se tenait le visage dans ses mains. Partant sans demander mon reste, j'attrapai mon compagnon par le bras, les sacs et fonçai à en perdre haleine jusqu'à une structure en pierre. Traînant tant bien que mal le corps et les bagages, je marchai afin de mettre une bonne distance entre la tour d'Apollon et nous. Callant l'homme avec les sacs, je l'auscultai du mieux que je pus : son pouls était faible et du sang coulait de son bras gauche, je fouillai son sac et trouvai ce que je cherchais : une herbe. Tant bien que mal je la lui fis prendre, puis une ou deux minutes plus tard une légère aura verte l'entoura et il ouvrit les yeux :

« Où est-on ? Où est passé l'Aeshama ? Lança-t-il, la main sur son sabre en cherchant partout le gardien.

-Chut chut, fis-je en le faisant asseoir. Tu as été touché et tu t'es effondré, en gros je t'ai sauvé.

-Tu l'as battu ?

-Non, j'ai voulu détourner son attention avec de la psynergie…

-Comment ça ? Coupa-t-il.

-J'ai fermé les yeux et souhaité créer une explosion, quand je les ai ouverts, il se tenait le visage, alors… »

Lorsque je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée et j'étais dans les bras de Pik. Me sentant m'agiter contre lui, Pik me regarda, je dus avoir l'air exténuée, car celui-ci me dit me qu'on allait bientôt s'arrêter. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me déposa à terre doucement et prépara le feu, tandis que je sortis avec beaucoup de mal les ustensiles pour préparer de quoi manger. Vu qu'il s'occupait de tout je m'offusquai de mon inactivité, de l'autre côté des flammes, le tuaparang me fixa, ce qui enflamma son regard, d'une voix douce il m'expliqua qu'il voulait s'occuper de tout, afin que je récupère au plus vite, car ce n'est qu'en m'épuisant de cette façon que je pourrai mieux maîtriser ma psynergie. Etonnée je lui demandai si ce n'était pas plutôt avec un autre mystique que je pourrai mieux me contrôler, pensif il me répondit que les deux méthodes pouvaient se valoir. Eclatant de rire, il ajouta que la méthode que j'avais citée pouvait être la meilleure, car il a été battu par des mystiques élevés par des mystiques, alors que lui épuisant à longueur de journée sa psynergie. Esquissant un sourire, je pris l'assiette qu'il me tendait et mangea du bout des lèvres tellement j'étais éreintée, afin que je ne pique pas du nez dans mon assiette, l'homme bleu me décrivit tous les paysages qu'il avait traversés, ainsi que diverses saveurs qu'il avait goûtées…

Le lendemain, je me réveillai alors que le soleil commençait à poindre. Mon binôme était encore dans les bras de Morphée, je partis en quête d'eau pour faire de thé, car en fouillant dans les sacs la veille j'en avais senti. Après avoir rempli la théière, je ramassai du bois que j'allumai avec une allumette, tandis que la clairière où nous étions s'éclairait. Pik se réveilla lorsque la théière se mit à siffler, servant la boisson je lui demandai s'il avait bien dormi, acquiesçant l'homme prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Jr lui proposa de prendre un bateau à Tonfan, plutôt que d'aller au camp de Campa, il vaudra mieux aller au port d'Adrigo. Faisant non de la tête, il m'expliqua qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un qui est originaire de Champa, étonnée puisqu'à ma connaissance il ne connaissant qu'une personne de là-bas, je soufflai :

« C'est Éoléo que tu veux voir ?

-Non, on passera voir sa grand-mère, pour qu'elle te fasse une arme sur mesure, je suppose qu'un sabre plus court te sera plus difficile à manier vu que maintenant tu as un style de combat pour épée longue, répondit-il en faisant la vaisselle.

-Peut-être, supposai-je en prenant le sabre secondaire du tuaparang. En attendant je te rends le tien.

-Merci, dit-il en le raccordant à lui, puis hissant les sacs sur son dos. Tu t'es bien reposée ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir les membres raides, mais ça va aller.

-D'accord normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de créatures ici, je craignais plus la descente de la tour. »

Chemin faisant, nous arrivâmes à Tonfan en début d'après-midi. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un restaurant où l'on nous servîmes une sorte de soupe miso et du poisson. Tout autour de nous, les gens nous observaient, enfin surtout Pik, car on ne croise pas tous les jours un homme bleu avec un long sabre. Payant le repas, le tuaparang me conduisit dans une échoppe d'habits.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je ressortis vêtue d'un gilet d'argent, d'un pantalon sombre, d'une paire de chaussures solides, Pik insista pour que je porte un bandeau dans les cheveux. Acceptant, je le remerciai avec effusion, tout en m'émerveillant à la vue de la ville : identique à celle du jeu dans un style japonais, des marchands interpellaient les badauds depuis leurs péniches, des gens pêchaient dans les canaux qui sillonnaient la ville, d'autres somnolaient sur les toits. L'eau coulait de partout créant un mélange de calmes entre les jardins et de fracas entre la ville. Nous flânâmes sur les pontons, puis en discutant avec les matelots, nous rencontrâmes un capitaine qui acceptait de nous déposer au camp de Champa (car celui-ci existait toujours) puisqu'il allait à Harpa.

Méfiant face à mon compagnon, il se détendit, lorsque je rappelai Pik à l'ordre , réglant quelques futilités avec le loup de mer, nous embarquâmes avec nos bagages, puis nous fîmes connaissance avec l'équipage, qui fut plus que peu hésitants ou hostiles en voyant le tuaparang. Haussant les épaules, ce dernier rejoignit le capitaine pour aider aux manœuvres, me laissant seule face à l'équipage, qui me regardait de façon lubrique, prenant un air dégouté, je pris la direction de la poupe, où je regardais la ville rétrécir au fur et à mesure. Alors que le pont grouillait de vie, je m'assis sur la figure de proue et laissai mes pensées divaguer sur ce qui m'était arrivée depuis plusieurs jours.

La cuisine du navire étant trop petite pour nous accueillir, nous nous installâmes sur le pont où l'équipage avait allumé un braséro. Assise contre le tuaparang, nous écoutâmes des histoires de marin et échangeâmes quelques commentaires qui déclenchèrent quelques fous rires.

Lorsque les dernières braises furent éteintes, l'équipage se retira pour se coucher, le capitaine me proposa galamment d'utiliser sa cabine, polie je répondis que je dormirai avec mon ami qui avait préféré dormir à la belle étoile. Légèrement surprit, le capitaine nous offrit deux couvertures, le tuaparang prit les sacs et partit s'installer à la proue, remerciant le capitaine pour les couvertures je rejoignis l'homme bleu, qui s'était affalé sur les sacs en train d'astiquer son sabre. Il s'arrêta lorsque je lui lançai une couverture à la figure, il s'y enroula et se colla contre moi en tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je.

-F… Froid…

-Tu es bleu.

-C'est n…no…normal, fit-il.

-J e sais. Tu n'as pas attrapé froid en faisant les manœuvres ?

-N… non, répondit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.

-Ah ! M'exclamai-je en le repoussant. Tu es froid.

-Mais tu es tou…toute chaude, dit-il en se relovant contre moi.

-Attends, je vais activer ma psyner…

-No… non, si… sinon tu vas bruler le bateau, coupa-t-il.

-D'accord, d'accord, fis-je en me couvrant avec la seconde couverture. »

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans les bras de mon compagnon, toujours aussi frigorifié, je partis prendre deux tasses de thé dans la cuisine, tandis que le pont commençait à être animé. Les yeux encore enfarinés, Pik tremblait telle ment qu'il en renversait partout, je lui pris la tasse des mains, le cala contre moi et le fis boire. Quelques matelots qui passèrent nous sifflèrent, esquissant un sourire je recouvris le tuaparang et tournai la tête vers le pont où des cris fusèrent. En effet un triton et deux calamars géants s'attaquaient à l'équipage qui essayait de se défendre. Intimant à mon compagnon de ne pas bouger, je partis prêter main-forte à l'équipage, tranchant de part en part et évitant d'utiliser ma psynergie.

Malheureusement, un calamar allait m'entourer de ses tentacules et ne pouvant pas reculer, car j'étais contre le mât, je tendis la main vers la créature et une boule de feu partie le roussir, puis il s'effondra mettant ainsi fin à l'escarmouche.

Essuyant sa hache, le capitaine me remercia et s'enquit de l'état de l'homme bleu, je lui répondis qu'il avait attrapé froid. Hochant de la tête le capitaine m'informa que nous arriverions au camp de Champa avant midi, le remerciant pour sa gentillesse, je retournai voir mon compagnon, qui palissait à vue d'œil. Malgré son interdiction, j'activai ma psynergie de Mars et m'assis sur ses jambes, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait des couleurs, il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils sans pour autant me dire d'arrêter, au contraire il se redressa et se colla contre moi. Au calme qu'il régnait sur le navire, j'en déduis que cette scène n'était pas passée inaperçue, graduelle ment je stoppai ma psynergie, puis la désactivai, en ressentant un léger malaise. Le bretteur me sourit et me remercia, des soupires se firent entendre, avec un sourire arrogant je lui fis remarquer que je n'avais pas mis feu au navire, celui-ci vérifia mes dires et son regard s'arrêta sur l'équipage en train de nous observer. Les matelots s'éparpillèrent, aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés, j'informai Pik que notre traversée allait s'achever acquiesçant il me demanda si je n'étais pas trop fatiguée, je le rassurai en me relevant d'un bond et en l'aidant à se relever. Me regardant d'un air étonné, le tuaparang fit flotter un étrange sourire sur son visage, puis il partit se laver.

Il fut de retour lorsque le bateau était en train d'accoster : le camp de Champa s'était doté d'un port où mouillaient cinq, six bateaux de pêcheurs, le camp c'était un peu agrandi…

« Est-ce qu'il est là ? Demanda Pik qui c'était caché derrière le bastingage.

-Éoléo ? Questionnai-je en cherchant le pirate. Non.

-Merci, dit-il en se relevant et en s'étirant.

-Tu as peur de le rencontrer ? Taquinai-je.

-Moi ? Peur ? Non, j'appréhende le fait de le voir, rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai toi, Le commandant Pik n'as peur de rien ni de personne.

-Non, c'est faux, j'ai peur de l'empereur et aussi je ne suis pas rassuré en ta présence.

-C'est sûr, ironisai-je. C'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me prendre dans tes bras tout le temps.

-Tout à fait, dit-il en me prenant par la taille avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Mais ce n'était pas une invitation, m'écriai-je en lui tapant sur les mains.

-Ah bon ? Dommage. Fit-il déçu en me relâchant.

-Raaaaah, tu m'énerves, grondai-je en m'engageant sur la passerelle qui venait d'être posée.

-Mais…

-Laisses-moi tranquille, crachai-je en me fondant dans la foule. »

Maugréant, je marchai au hasard des rues afin de laisser ma colère retomber. Soudain je percutai une personne âgée qui portait de lourd cabas, me confondant en excuse, je ramassai ses achats et me proposai pour les lui porter jusqu'à sa maison. Me détaillant la vieille femme bomba le torse et m'ordonna de la suivre, ce que je fis sans un mot.

Posant les sacs devant une maison en bois, j'allais partir lorsque la femme me demanda d'attendre, elle revient quelques secondes plus tard et me donna une dizaine de pièces d'or. La remerciant à force de courbette, je me dirigeai vers le port où un attroupement s'était formé et plusieurs voix s'élevaient dont une que trop familière. Poussant un soupire je me frayai un chemin dans la foule et débouchai sur une scène entre Pik et un homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître : Éoléo.

Les deux hommes se regardaient l'air mauvais, prêt à se battre, les mains sur les gardes des armes, prêtes à être dégainées. L'un des badauds me raconta que l'homme bleu était en train de se balader, lorsque Éoléo lui tomba dessus en l'accusant de la mort de son père et de tout d'un tas de trucs qui s'est passé il y a deux ans.

« Que s'est-il passé il y a deux ans ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant les gros yeux. Il y a eu l'éclipse maudite.

-Ha bon ? Fis-je faussement étonnée. Je viens d'une petite île au sud de l'archipel Jipan…

-Oh, je vois. Dit-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes, dont la discussion venait de s'envenimer encore plus. »

En effet, Pik montrait une vive animosité envers le pirate, soudain il dégaina et s'élança vers le mystique de feu.

« Pik ça suffit, hurlai-je. »

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	6. Sérac?

**Chapitre 6 : Sérac ?**

Obéissant à mon ordre, l'homme s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa victime et suspendit son bras prêt à frapper. A travers les murmures de la foule, il me semblait entendre Pik dire :

« Estime-toi heureux d'être en vie, la prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

Éoléo se recula, me regarda, puis se tourna vers son attaquant avec un sourire narquois :

« C'est sa, bon chien. »

Voyant mon compagnon se crisper, je brisai le cercle des badauds et posai une main sur sa main droite, sous mes doigts il se calma. Étonné de me voir aux côtés du tuaparang et de le voir calme, le fils de Briggs me demanda ce que nous faisions là. Rapidement j'expliquai que nous voulions voir Obaba, au nom de la forgeronne Éoléo se rembrunit et nous fit signe de le suivre.

Nous sortîmes de la bourgade et nous prîmes la direction de Champa dans le silence le plus total, où Éoléo semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Pik qui m'en voulait de l'avoir privé d'un bon combat et de son sabre. Je pensais qu'à Champa il y allait avoir plus de monde, mais ce fut l'inverse rien n'avait changé depuis l'éclipse maudite : ici et là des restes de maisons brulées, de bûchers, le jeune pirate nous mena jusqu'à la forge qu'utilisait Obaba. Il nous désigna toujours sans un mot deux sièges et lorsque nous fûmes assis, il déclara :

« Ça fait un an qu'elle est morte…

-J'y suis pour rien, lança Pik en haussant les épaules.

-Mais tu ne peux pas te la fermer ? Crachai-je à celui-ci, puis me tournant vers le pirate. Mes condoléances.

-Merci. Pour qu'elle raisons vous voulez la voir ?

-Mon sabre a besoin d'être réparé, répondit le propriétaire de l'arme.

-Fais voir ça.

-Depuis quand tu es forgeron ? S'étonna le tuaparang.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui as le sabre, lançai-je au bretteur. Tiens.

-Hé, s'exclama ce dernier.

-Tais-toi, si tu veux qu'il te rende ce service tu devrais être poli avec lui c'est le minimum, grondai-je.

-Mais pff, souffla l'intéressé.

-C'est drol' d't'voir mené à la baguette par une d' moiselle. Ria le pirate.

-Ta guelle, exulta l'homme bleu.

-Pik ? Fis-je menaçante.

-D'accord, d'accord excuse-moi, dit-il à l'intention d'Éoléo. »

Le pirate ne nous écoutait plus, il observait la lame sous divers angles, la faisant ployer, puis nous demanda de retourner au camp de Champa, il viendra nous rendre le sabre d'ici la fin de journée. Acquiesçant je partis en tirant l'homme bleu par sa cape, tandis qu'il tempêtait son mécontentement.

Sur la route du camp, Pik s'énervait tant t'est si bien que son corps se mit à rayonner d'un bleu très pâle, puis d'un coup il irradia d'un bleu profond. Au-dessus de sa tête se rassemblaient de gros nuages noirs menaçants, aucun éclair n'en jaillit, mais un vent glacial se leva. Redoutant un coup fourré j'activai ma psynergie une fine grêle fondit sur moi, mais pour ma plus grande frayeur je vis des stalagmites se former, puis foncer dans ma direction. Ne sachant que faire, je tendis la main vers les aiguilles de glace, en espérant que ma psynergie me vienne en aide. En effet une onde ardente fila vers la glace et les deux attaques disparurent dans un sifflement horrible. Réagissant vivement, je me retournai vers le nouveau mystique de Mercure, afin de me préparer à son prochain assaut, mais il s'effondra. Vacillante à cause de la puissance de mon attaque, je me traînai jusqu'à lui pour fouiller dans son sac, afin de trouver un cristal psy. Lorsque je mis la main sur le flacon, j'ouvris la bouche de mon compagnon et y versai la moitié du liquide, alors qu'il reprenait des couleurs je bus le reste, au début le liquide était froid, puis la potion me fit l'effet d'un alcool fort. Pik toussa en se releva l'air perdu, il me demanda ce qui s'était passé, calmement je lui expliquai qu'il m'avait attaqué avec une psynergie de Mercure. Écarquillant les yeux, il me déclara qu'il ne me croyait pas, pour toute preuve je lui désignai l'endroit où restaient des blocs de glace fumants. Hébété l'homme se releva et fit quelques pas assurés, je méditai sur le fait qu'il soit redevenu un mystique, malgré la perte de sa psynergie de l'ombre, soudain je lui lançai qu'il fallait absolument rencontrer Thélos. Le tuaparang fronça les sourcils en me demandant la raison, je répondis que le vieux savant saurait sûrement pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi nous avons une psynergie. Hochant de la tête, le mystique me demanda où on pourra trouver ce fameux savant, haussant les épaules je répliquai qu'il se trouvait peut-être à Belfune vu qu'à la fin du jeu, il y était, mais le vieil homme avait surement bougé depuis deux ans. Acquiesçant Pik s'étira et m'ordonna de me mettre en garde, interloquée je posai la main sur la garde du sabre, mais il me lança de le détacher, car nous allions nous battre à mains nues.

Durant l'entrainement, je n'arrêtai pas d'esquiver les coups de mon adversaire, excédé par mes incessantes esquives il me lança une remarque sur mon village natal, qui me resta en travers de la gorge. Voyant qu'il avait fait mouche, l'homme se rapprocha de moi toujours en garde, comme un ressort je me détendis et fonçai sur lui. Je balayai son poing gauche, mais me pris un coup de genou dans le nez, sonnée je reculai en me tenant le nez, secouant la tête et m'élançai de nouveau à l'assaut.

Couverte de bleus et de bosses, je m'écroulai dans l'herbe en soupirant.

« Eh, ben si tu t'écoules après trois heures de petit entrainement comme celui-ci, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps dans ce monde, déclara Pik.

-Petit ? Désolée, mais je ne fais pas des entrainements comme ça, cinglais-je en me redressant sur un coude.

-Tss, fit-il. Même si tu as une bonne maitrise du sabre, tu manques d'endurance, de force et de vitesse. Se te fais défaut, je l'avais déjà remarqué quand on s'est battu dans ton monde, mais la seule chose qui te sauve la vie ce sont tes réflexes.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je m'entraine ?

-Je ne vais pas toujours te protéger non plus.

-Heureusement, je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, grondai-je en me levant. »

Tournant le dos au bretteur, je pris la direction de la plage, des rochers s'avançant dans la mer semblèrent inoccupés. Je m'y juchai, plia les genoux contre ma poitrine je les entourai avec mes bras, puis je regardai les vagues s'écraser contre les rocs…

Je retournai à la réalité, lorsque j'essuyai mes yeux, le soleil jetait ses derniers feux sur ce monde que je découvrais. Lentement je dépliai mes jambes et une sensation de mouillé se propagea sur mes jambes malgré le tissu, je baissai les yeux…

« Salut toi, moi c'est Sérac…

-Kyaaa, hurlai-je en shootant dans une créature bleue. »

La créature poussa un cri aigu avant de disparaître dans les flots, bondissant sur mes pieds je courus vers Pik qui se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le camp de Champa. Me voyant arriver effarée, le tuaparang posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me demanda ce qui se passait, rapidement je lui racontai ma rencontre avec une créature bleue. Etonné l'homme se dirigea vers les rochers, je le suivis à une distance respectable et lui demanda quelle créature cela pouvait être…

« Il s'est présenté sous quel nom ? Demanda l'homme cyan.

-Sérac, je crois.

-Et il était bleu ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Détachant sa cape, mon compagnon entra dans l'eau et se dirigea vers une forme qui flottait non loin, l'attrapant avec toute la délicatesse dont il est dépourvu, le bretteur me le lança. Je le réceptionnai de peu et l'observai plus attentivement, soudain la créature reprit connaissance :

« Gyaa ! Une tueuse de djinn, cria-t-elle. »

Le djinn de Mercure bondit sur ses pieds fonça sur Pik sous forme de boule bleue et disparue…

« Mais, mais où il est passé ? Demanda le tuaparang en se tâtant le torse.

-Je crois qu'il s'est lié à toi, murmurai-je.

-Quoi ? Rugit-il.

-Tu es un mystique de Mercure, c'est normal qu'un djinn de Mercure se lie à toi, expliquai-je.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, éructa-t-il. Je ne suis pas un mystique de l'eau… Je… Je…Mais ce n'est pas possible…

-Calmes-toi, répliquai-je en lui administrant une claque derrière la tête. Tu es un mystique de Mercure, tout comme je suis une mystique de Mars. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as perdu ta psynergie des ténèbres, ni pourquoi une faille s'est ouverte entre nos mondes par deux fois, ni pourquoi j'ai une psynergie alors que je ne suis pas issue de ton monde.

-…

-Écoute, murmurai-je en lui tenant les poignets. Le seul qui puisse nous aider c'est Thélos, alors on va attendre tranquillement qu'Éoléo répare ton sabre, puis on va chercher un bateau qui va à port Adrigo et chercher ce savant à Belfune.

-Oui, mais s'il n'y était pas ?

-Je crois qu'on peut le joindre via un pigeon.

-Peut-être, mais je n'aimerai pas trop rester dans cette ville.

-Parce que Stella y vit ? Questionnai-je l'air amusé.

-Entre autre…

-S'il y a besoin je parlerai en notre nom, comme sa tu n'auras pas de lapsus à faire, fis-je malicieusement.

-Sa veux dire quoi sa ? Gronda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Viens rentrons au camp de Champa, Eoléo doit avoir fini de réparer ton sabre, lançai-je en riant. »

Hochant la tête le nouveau mystique de Mercure m'emboîta le pas en s'accrochant à ma taille.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'auberge, la jeune aubergiste entre dans notre chambre et m'annonça qu'Eoléo était passé en me tendant deux paquets. Je les déballai, l'un était le sabre de mon compagnon, tandis que le second colis refermait un katana dans un fourreau rouge accompagné d'une missive.

« 'Lu p'tite.

J' suis étonné d't'écrire alors j'v'fair' simple. J'pens' pas qu'ton pot' va pas t'protégé tout l'temp, alors pour té une bon' lam' com' la sien', un poil plus p'tit'. Alors v'la com' qu'on dit chez mwé bon vent la cht'iote.

Eoléo. »

Souriante, je pliai la missive et tirai la lame de son fourreau : elle était légèrement courbée et présentait un motif ondulé, lorsque je bougeai la lame, elle s'irisa de rouge. Légère dans ma main et parfaitement équilibrée, comme si le pirate connaissait mes mesures et habitudes.

Portant une serviette autour de la taille, Pik sortit de la salle de bain et poussa un sifflement admiratif, rougissante je lui lançai que son sabre était arrivé et que celui-ci était un cadeau du fils de Briggs. S'asseyant à côté de moi, l'homme détailla l'arme de son œil expert, puis me la rendant il me demanda quel nom j'allais lui donner, étonnée je lui demandai si c'était nécessaire. Il me répondit que c'était préférable, regardant le katana qui reflétait les dernières lueurs du jour, la garde reposait sur deux de mes doigts la lame oscillait lentement sans que je sente son poids. Sur le plat de la lame, un oiseau se refléta et en un instant ses ailes prirent une teinte flamboyante…

« Phénix, murmurai-je.

-Pardon ? Demanda mon compagnon.

-C'est le nom de mon katana : Phénix.

-Il complète bien le mien : Basilic.

-Ah oui ? Ben on se verra sa quand on se battra. »

Le lendemain, je dormi autant que mon compagnon me le permit c'est-à-dire jusqu'aux aurores, grommelant je partis me laver tandis qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Flânant sur les quais, j'aperçu un attroupement près d'un bateau, intriguée je m'y dirigeai. Sur la passerelle se tenait Eoléo, en écoutant la foule je compris qu'il voulait aller à port Adrigo, afin d'y faire démanteler le navire de son père :

« Vous l' savez com' mwé qu'un navir' com' lui à bien roulé sa bosse. A l'inverse d' mon paternel, j'pens' quand même qu'il d'vrai être détruit avant qu'il coul' t'seul en emportant la vie d' brav' mat'lo.

-Mais ton pater' s'rai contr', tu l'sais bien…

-Si j'l' crois' dans l'autr' mond' et que j'suis mor' sur s'te galèr', gronda-t-il en frappant du plat de la main la coque . Il m' renver'a dans s'mond' à gran'cou' d'pieds dans l'dèche.

-Bah la viel' Obaba t'protèg'ra…

-Encor' moins el' m'foutrai des coups d'baton dan l'tronche… »

La conversation commença à le lasser, croisant les bras derrière la tête je rejoignis mon binôme qui était sorti de la ville. Celui-ci était assis sur un rocher face à la mer, sur ses genoux le petit djinn de Mercure s'adressait à lui, mais lorsqu'il me vit le djinn se lia de nouveau à Pik. S'étirant l'homme se tourna vers moi, puis descendant de son perchoir il me demanda ce qui m'avais retenu sur les quais tout en dégainant Basilic, pour ma part je sortis Phénix de son fourreau en répondant à l'homme bleu.

Après plus de six heures d'échanges subtils de coup de sabre où nous ne cédions pas un pouce de terrain à l'autre, mon opposant gronda et sa lame s'irisa de bleu clair, bondissant il éleva son arme au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'une vague de froid me saisit. Soudain le djinn se mit à tournoyer autour de la lame, hypnotisée par ce spectacle je ne tentai pas de l'éviter et me pris le coup de plein fouet. Je criai lorsque ma jambe gauche fut prise dans un étau de glace et que celui-ci éclata, sursautant comme s'il venait de se réveiller l'homme cyan se dirigea vers moi et posa ses mains sur ma jambe. Une douce fraîcheur la parcourue, haletant le tuaparang s'écroula sur moi, grimaçante sous son poids, je le retournai sur le dos et cala sa tête sur les cuisses.

Lentement l'homme reprit son souffle, puis il me demanda ce qui s'était passé, le regardant dans les yeux, je lui racontai qu'il avait déchaîné son djinn sur moi. Devant son air incertain, je lui expliquai :

« En gros, tu as utilisé l'attaque spéciale de ton djinn, il glace ton adversaire et avec tu peux le tuer directement…

-Quoi ? Coupa-t-il. Je t'ai attaqué avec ce djinn qui s'est invité dans mon corps et j'ai failli te tuer ?

-Bah, ça t'aurait arrangé, lança le djinn sur les genoux de mon compagnon.

-Hé ! M'exclamai-je en le voyant.

-Espèce de tueuse de djinn, gronda l'esprit de Mercure.

-Hé calmez-vous, murmura l'homme.

-Mais, mais, elle est méchante, couina Sérac.

-Non, elle a été effrayée par toi, lança Pik.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le djinn en penchant la tête sur un côté.

-Elle ne vient pas de notre monde.

-C'est vrai ? Interrogea la créature en mon regardant.

-Oui, répondis-je. Dans mon monde le tien a été créé de toutes pièces et des gens censés être intelligents, ont essayé de faire venir des gens de ton monde dans le mien.

-Hein ? C'est possible ? S'exclama l'esprit de la nature.

-La preuve, dit Pik en se redressant et haussant les épaules. Je l'ai rencontré et on est revenu.

-Au fait, m'écriai-je en me tournant vers le djinn. Tu sais si on peut devenir un mystique du jour au lendemain ?

-Hmm, réfléchit le djinn. Ça c'est déjà vu dans le passé, mais ces gens-là sont soit devenu fou, soit ils se sont fait tuer par des gens en noir (à ce moment -à mon compagnon dégluti difficilement). D'autres ont été conduit devant un mystique qui lui a appris à utiliser sa psynergie. Pourquoi tu me demandes sa ?

-On va dire que la même chose m'est arrivée.

-Tu es devenue folle ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, mais celui à qui tu es lié oui…

-Quoi ? Coupa la créature en regardant l'homme cyan.

-Ouais, gronda l'intéressé. J'ai voulu la percer avec des javelots glacés, mais elle s'est défendue avec un rayon ardent.

-Oui, avant que tu t'affales comme une crêpe, parce que tu étais ko, raillai-je.

-C'est qui, qui a dû te porter dans ses bras de la grande muraille jusqu'au camp de Champa ? C'est moi.

-Waouh, vous êtes trop fort maître, s'exclama le djinn avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Mais je crois que c'est moi, qui suis venue te tirer des griffes de l'Aeshama, lançai-je sous le regard admiratif que Sérac avait tourné vers moi.

-C'est moi qui t'ai évité de devenir un tuaparang, renchérit-il en se plantant devant moi.

-Et moi qui t'ai évité une lapidation de la part de mon village, ajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Si je n'étais pas venu dans ton monde, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est sans mon sabre, gronda l'homme.

-Et toi tu serais mort de faim si je ne t'avais pas laissé les sacs de provisions, répliquai-je.

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, couina le djinn.

-Quoi encore ? Criâmes Pik et moi ensemble.

-Vous me faites peur, pleura la créature.

-Oh désolée Sérac, répondis-je en prenant le djinn de Mercure dans mes bras.

-Oups, murmura le tuaparang en passant une main dans les cheveux. Je me suis encore emballé pour rien.

-Pour changer, répliquai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler pour un rien, lança la créature en calant sa tête dans mon cou.

-…

-Tu as l'air pensive, murmura mon compagnon.

-Tu penses qu'Eoléo pourrai tm'aider à maîtriser ma psynergie ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est un mystique de Mars expérimenté.

-Je le lui demanderai en même temps que si c'est possible d'aller au port d'Adrigo, répondis-je rêveuse.

-Quoi ? Rugit-il. Tu as l'intention d'aller au port d'Adrigo avec lui ?

-Oui répondis-je. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Si, mais pas avec lui… Fit-il hésitant.

-C'est le seul qui y va avant trois mois, expliquai-je.

-Ben on attendra trois mois alors, il est hors de question que je prenne le même bateau que ce gamin.

-On attendra ? Non tu attendras ces trois mois seul, moi j'y vais, cinglai-je en partant vers le camp de Champa.

-Non attend, appela-t-il avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

-…

-Parfait, comme sa je ne te verrai plus, cracha-t-il. »

Surpris par la fin de la discussion, le djinn nous regarda tour à tour, puis me donnant un petit coup sur le nez, il partit le rejoindre. Soupirant, je regagnai le camp de Champa, afin de négocier ma traversée avec le fils de Briggs.


	7. Stella

Chapitre 7 : Stella.

Deux jours plus tard, je montais à bord, posa mes affaires, sur le pont, puis je partie aider à affaler la grande voile, ainsi que larguer les amarres. Alors que les amarres se balançaient dans le vide un homme s'élança pour en attraper un et avec l'élan il put sauter sur le pont. Levant un sourcil interrogateur vers celui-ci, Éoléo lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, l'arrivant répliqua qu'il voulait voir du pays. Étonné de l'entendre dire cela, le pirate me lança si je l'avais sifflé, rougissante pour ma part, grondant pour l'autre, nous nous écriâmes que non. Hochant la tête, le capitaine lui lança qu'il pouvait faire le voyage avec nous, ricanant le tuaparang répliqua qu'il serait monté à bord avec ou sans son accord. Affichant un sourire meurtrier, le pirate lui répondit qu'il l'aurait jeté par-dessus bord, comme n'importe quel passager clandestin et indésirable. Me postant entre les deux hommes, je tournai le dos à Pik et demanda à Éoléo s'il pouvait m'aider à maitriser ma psynergie. Souriant le pirate accepta et me tendis le bras, que je pris afin de mieux maitriser ma psynergie.

Après un long après-midi d'entrainement, où je réussi à créer de nombreuses boules de feu, ainsi qu'un rayon ardent qui faillit détruire le bateau, heureusement que le mystique de Mercure créa une averse drue. Le remerciant d'un sine de tête, le pirate me libéra de son cours, à peine je me dirigeai vers la proue que le tuaparang, qu'il me prit par la taille et m'ausculta, afin de vérifier si je n'étais pas blessée. Feintant un petit coup de poing vers son torse qu'il capta, je lui demandai s'il était satisfait de ma santé, glissant ses doigts dans les miens, me regarda dans les yeux en me répondant que oui, mais ne me lâcha pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me dégageai pas de son étreinte et même je me rapprochai de lui, resserrant son étreinte l'homme posa sa tête dans mon cou. Le métal de son protège-cou me fis frissonner, ricanant il essaya de glisser ses mains sous mon gilet, mais je les lui attrapai. Entrecroisant nos doigts, le jeune homme me poussa contre le bastingage sans me quitter des yeux, hypnotisée par ceux-ci flamboyant je me laissai faire comme sous l'influence d'un sort. Secouant mentalement la tête, j'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, contrairement à ce que je pensais ce fut plus dur. Y arrivant finalement au bout d'interminable secondes où l'homme bleu s'était dangereusement rapproché de mes lèvres, je le repoussai et partie m'isoler au nid de pie.

A l'inverse du bateau que nous avions prit à Tonfan, nous dépassâmes la ville en milieu d'après-midi et nous jetâmes l'encre non loin de la Grande Muraille. Je dus regarder l'édifice d'un drôle d'air, car Éoléo me demanda :

« Qu'es qui s'pass' ? T'as l'air nostal'gique en r'gardant la Grande Muraille.

-Dis si un jour tu es projeté dans un monde inconnu et qu'une semaine plus tard tu repasses devant, tu repasses à l'endroit où tu as atterrit. Tu ne serais pas un peu nostalgique ?

-C'est com' sa qu't'es ar'vé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tout à fait, répondis-je.

Ben com'ent qu' sa ce fait qu'ai une psynergie de Mars ?

-D'après Pik ce serait le résultat de l'invasion des tuaparangs dans mon monde, mais j'aimerais rencontrer Thélos pour avoir son avis.

-A ouais j'm' souviens du vieux. Pt'être qu'il est à Belfune avec la Stella.

-Mais s'il n'y est pas, de quelle façon je pourrai le contacter ?

-Il dev'ai y avoir son pig'on là-bas, sinon tu peux t'jours le rencontrer chez Matt et Terry.

-Surement, mais la grotte de Kompa est bloquée non ? Fis-je observer.

-Seulement la sortie Sud, déclara Pik dans mon dos. Mais je ne sais pas si le vortex de psynergie y est toujours. Pourquoi vous en parlez ?

-Pour trouver Thélos, soit il est à Belfune, soit il est chez Matt et Terry, répondis-je en cherchant la carte du jeu afin de prévoir mon itinéraire.

-Mhhh… Je comprends, mais Frontière va poser problème, répliqua le tuaparang en posant le doigt sur le numéro treize de la carte. Elle doit être encore en guerre avec les hommes-bêtes…

-Justement non, coupa Eoléo. Depuis un an et demi, Stella a reprit contact avec Lord McCoy et au bout de plusieurs semaines de négociations, Frontière à rouverts ses portes.

-Waouh ! M'exclamai-je. Il me tarde de la rencontrer.

-Pff pas moi, souffla l'homme cyan.

-Moi j'dis, qu'si ta pote était pô là, tu s'rai en'train d'nourrir les poissons, déclara calmement le pirate en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Sa suffit vous deux, lançai-je en entendant le mystique de Mercure gronder.

-Mais… Fit ce dernier.

-Demain, quand on sera au port d'Adrigo on partira directement vers Belfune.

-D'accord, répondit-il en faisant la moue. »

Le prenant à part, je lui chuchotai que je ne voulais plus l'entendre se bagarrer avec Eoléo, sinon je faisais route seule. Me regardant de façon effarée, le commandant hocha la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine du navire.

La soirée fut très tendue entre Pik et l'équipage notamment avec Eoléo, discrètement je quittai cette animosité grandissante, car j'en avais plus qu'assez de m'interposer entre les deux hommes. Je dépliai le hamac que le capitaine avait mit à ma disposition, ainsi que ma couverture, puis je m'endormis alors que de la cuisine provenait des bruits de coup.

Le lendemain, je glissai de mon hamac et atterrit… Sur Pik ?!

J'allais lui faire remarquer que j'étais plus excédée de l'avoir toujours sur mon chemin, je remarquai qu'il était couvert de plaies et de bosses qui cicatrisaient à peine. Retenant un cri d'effroi, je me redressai, mais le tuaparang gémit de douleur. N'osant pas bouger, je lui demandai si c'était les pirates, qui lui avait fait toutes ces marques d'affections, prit d'une quinte de toux où il cracha du sang, l'homme bleu, me répondit qu'ils en avaient reçu aussi. À ces mots une bouffée de colère m'envahit, mais lorsque je posai les yeux sur Pik que je chevauchais toujours, une douce sensation me submergeai et l'enveloppa sous la forme d'une aura violette…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je louchais sur un tissu violet, un peu plus haut du turquoise se perdait dans du vert. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et comprendre où j'étais…

« Enfin réveillée ? Demanda une voix que j'eue du mal à reconnaître.

-Enfin ? Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Interrogeai-je.

-Environ deux heures que tu dors sur moi, répondit-il en me caressant la joue.

-Oups, fis-je. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens que d'une lueur violette et plus rien.

-Comment dire… »

Étonnée je me redressai, croisa mes bras sur le torse de mon compagnon et y posai la tête, tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous sa tête.

« Je crois que tu as une psynergie de Jupiter.

-QUOI ? Criai-je.

-Pas si fort, grimaça-t-il.

-Désolée, mais c'est impossible d'avoir deux psynergies dans le même corps sans djinn, murmurai-je.

-Si, mais c'est très très rare, répondit-il.

-Attend, je tiens à te rappeler que je ne suis pas issue de ce monde ce qui est inédit, que je maitrise plus ou moins une psynergie ce qui est rare et là tu me dis que je possède la psynergie de Jupiter ce qui est plus que rare que rare et…

-Chut, intima l'homme bleu en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Il existe une légende sur des personnes utilisant deux psynergies, on demandera à Thélos la véracité de celle-ci ok ?

-D'accord, répondis-je en me mettant à l'aise pour l'écouter. »

Son récit une fois fini me laissa perplexe et machinalement je me suis mise à caresser son torse. Me laissant faire le tuaparang glissa une main au niveau de mon bas du dos, sentant que ça me gênait, il remonta sa main, mais sous mon tee-shirt. Pour ma part je continuai de le caresser, mais je posai mon autre main sur son bras au cas où il serait trop entreprenant. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, le tuaparang nous fit faire une rotation et se retrouva sur moi et afficha un sourire pervers…

Dépassée par ce qui venait de se passer, je ne réagis pas directement, mais lorsque la surprise qui maintenait mes membres dans un étau, disparue il était trop tard : Pik me maintenait et se rapprochait de mes lèvres, tandis que sa main sous mon tee-shirt remontait vers ma poitrine…

D'instinct je donnai un coup de boule à l'homme, puis je voulus mettre une grande distance entre lui et moi. Ma vue était brouillée à cause de mon coup de tête, mais je pus quand même voir le voir tenir sa tête entre ses mains et retenter sa chance, avant que ma vue soit brouillée par une couleur lilas…

« Leïla ! Enfermez-le d'suite ! »

*Éoléo*

A mon réveil, je me trouvai dans une cabine ouvragée, sur la table de nuit trônait une bassine d'eau. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je bondis à son opposé croyant que c'était l'homme bleu.

« C'est moi Eoléo, murmura le pirate.

-Où est Pik ? Demandai-je avec une voix tremblante.

-Menotté, enchaîné, cadenassé dans la cale sous bonne garde, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens de lui, d'une lueur violette et…

-S'qui s'est passé dans l'cabin' ? J'sais pas, mais à un moment j'ai entendu un craq'ment, puis l'autre est passé au travers du plafond. Alors, j'dis à mes gars de l'tenir et quand j'suis rentré, t'étais dans l'vapes, l'tee-shirt r'levé… »

Un haut-le-cœur me prit et je courus pour vomir par-dessus le bastingage. Un membre de l'équipage me tendit une serviette et un verre d'eau, au début méfiante je le pris, puis à force de persévérance l'homme arriva à me rassurer sous la surveillance du fils de Briggs.

Aux abords du port, je rejoignis Eoléo qui donnait ses ordres et lui demandai s'il allait libérer le tuaparang, avec un sourire sadique le pirate répondit que non, puis me demanda la raison. Je lui relatai l'épisode où Pik était effrayé que je parte sans lui, opinant du chef Eoléo me proposa de partir maintenant et il relâcherait le tuaparang le lendemain, car il ne pouvait plus voir le commandant. Le remerciant avec effusion pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je pris mes affaires, débarqua et pris la direction de Belfune.

Après une journée de marche, je remarquai que j'étais non loin de Saha et choisis de l'arrêter pour la nuit, tout en remerciant intérieurement le pirate roux pour cette journée d'avance. Quelques pièces d'or m'assurèrent une bonne nuit dans l'arbre onirique, mais à mon grand regret je ne pus visiter les deux villes.

Levée aux aurores, fraîche et dispo, je quittai Saha par le même chemin que la veille, lorsqu'un nuage de poussière provenant de l'Est attira mon attention et un frisson me parcourue. Je me cachai parmi le bosquet non loin, j'eus raison de ne pas rester à découvert : Pik courait à en perdre haleine en direction de Belfune, son torse était couvert de bandage chacune de ses foulées lui tirait une grimace de douleur. Il dépassa Kolima, puis il revint sur ses pas et entra dans Kolima, sans perdre une seconde je fonçai vers la capitale des hommes-bêtes sans un regard en arrière, soudain j'eus l'impression d'être poursuivie, mais cette sensation s'évanouit rapidement. Vers midi, je ralentis l'allure, car je m'approchais de la ville, à l'entrée un homme-chien me salua polie je le lui rendis et entra. Suivant une longue rue, je débouchai sur la place où se trouvait la statue qui brillait de mille feux, derrière elle l'orchestre jouait. Charmée par la musique je m'assis aux pieds de la statue et écouta les musiciens. Lorsque ceux-ci demandèrent une pause la pianiste me fit signe de venir, regardant autour de moi pour voir à qui elle s'adressait, je me rendis compte qu'elle voulait que je vienne disputer une partie d'échec, jeu auquel je n'avais pas joué depuis mon enfance. Après une partie serrée où nous fîmes un nul, une décharge d'électricité me traversa le corps, mon premier réflexe fut de regarder vers l'entrée de la ville, mais personne n'avait débouché sur la place.

« Bonjour, jeune mystique de l'air et du feu. »

Bondissant sur mes pieds, je me retournai vers ma voix. De longs cheveux violets tressés volaient dans la brise, ses yeux verts grands ouverts étaient en train de m'étudier pour voir si j'étais une menace potentielle. M''affichant un sourire bienveillant, Stella dont la tête était ornée d'un petit diadème, me tendit une patte griffue et me demanda de la suivre, ce que je fis. Elle m'entraîna derrière le château et s'arrêta au pied de la tour de Luna.

« Sais-tu quel est cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chatoyante.

-La tour de Luna…

-Éoléo avait donc raison, fit-elle pensive.

-À propos de ?

-Il m'a envoyé un message parlant de toi et de Pik.

-Ah bon ? Et de quoi parlait-il ? Interrogeai-je.

-Qu'une mystique de Jupiter et de Mars allait venir dans ma capitale et qu'elle allait être poursuivie par un ancien adversaire commun…

-Attend, coupai-je. Tu sais que je suis poursuivie par le commandant, mais tu veux bien me parler ?

-Oui, tu n'as rien fait de mauvais à ce que je sache. Mais ce qui m'a intriguée dans le message d'Éoléo c'est qu'il a vu Pik se faire projeter dans les airs et qu'à sa connaissance il n'y a pas de psynergie qui peut causer de tels dégâts.

-Hein ? Quels dégâts ? Demandai-je.

-Eoléo ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non, raconte, insistai-je.

-Le fils de Briggs n'a surement pas t'inquiéter, mais le tuaparang a eu la cage thoracique d'enfoncée. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a été soigné.

-Ah ! M'exclamai-je. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait des bandages.

-Tu l'as vu ? Fit-elle.

-Oui, ce matin alors que je sortais de Kolima, mais il ne m'a pas vu.

-Je vois. Tu sais que la psynergie que tu as utilisée n'existe pas ?

-Comment sa ? Demandai-je en baissant la tête pour mieux la voir.

-Kiiiha, criai-t-elle. Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver là-haut ?

-Ahhh ! Hurlai-je en m'écrasant au sol. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Viens, dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever. »

Elle me guida jusqu'aux ruines sous son château et s'arrêta devant un pan de mur sculpté, puis la mystique de l'air me traduisit les textes. Ceux-ci me semblèrent familier, soudain je m'exclamai, car Pik me l'avait déjà raconté. Étonnée Stella me regarda songeuse, puis dressant les oreilles elle me déclara qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne à son palais, légèrement déçue j'acceptai néanmoins son invitation à manger avec elle à midi.

Je déambulai dans la ville et visita l'opéra, richement décoré des musiciens étaient en train de répéter. Les écoutant jouer, je levai la tête et regardai le lustre qui cliquetait de temps à autre, si bien qu'à un moment je crus y voir à la place un dragon. Souriante je sortis du bâtiment, alors que l'orchestre de la place demandait une pause à ses auditeurs afin de manger. Pour ma part je me dirigeai vers le palais, mais alors que j'allais franchir la porte du palais :

« Leïla ! »

Me crispant je ne me retournai pas et entra dans le palais, une servante m'accueillit, en me conduisant dans une antichambre où je patientai quelques minutes avant que Stella ne me fasse entrer.

« Tu sens la peur, me déclara-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il… Il est là, balbutiai-je.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-elle. En couchant les oreilles en arrière. Et il t'a vu ?

-Il m'a interpellé… Et je suis rentrée dans ton palais, murmurai-je.

-Donc il sait où tu es et… Fit-elle en redressant les oreilles. Il essaye de rentrer dans le palais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Stella. Nous allons manger en premier, chaque chose en son temps.

-d'accord, dis-je en m'asseyant. Dit est-ce que Thélos est dans ta capitale ?

-Malheureusement il a quitté la ville, il y a plus d'une semaine, répondit-elle en s'asseyant aussi.

-Mince, je voulais lui demander le pourquoi du comment de ma psynergie, expliquai-je.

-Si tu veux je le contacterais par pigeon, proposa le daim blanc. »

À la fin du repas la jeune reine se leva et me déclara avec un sourire carnassier :

« Excuse moi, mais là il commence à m'énerver.

-Qui sa ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-A ton avis ? Dit-elle. Et je crois qu'il ne partira pas sans toi, si je le lui demande.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller je ne sais où avec lui, m'écriai-je.

-Je te comprends, répliqua-t-elle en faisant craquer ses doigts. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, reste ici. »

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, je l'entendis ordonner de plonger le hall dans le noir, puis les coups contre la porte redoublèrent et s'arrêtèrent enfin. N'entendant plus rien pendant un long moment, je sortis de la pièce discrètement et me dirigeai vers la rambarde qui faisait le tour du hall. Soudain les portes du château s'ouvrirent dans un long grincement et le tuaparang entra, pour ma part je me cachai derrière une colonne tout en l'observant. À pas comptés et la main sur la garde, le commandant s'avançait tous ses sens en alertes. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin entre la porte et l'escalier principal, une lueur violette apparue brièvement en haut de l'escalier. Réagissant au quart-de-tour, l'homme bleu dégaina et se mit en garde…

« Groaaaaaaaaaa ! »


	8. Phénix

Chapitre 8 : Phénix.

Un furieux combat s'engagea entre le tuaparang et la souveraine, le bretteur reculait sous les assauts de Stella sous sa forme de bête. Soudain une aura violette entoura la souveraine, elle cria et un éclair frappa la lame de Pik, électrocutant celui-ci. Chancelant à cause de l'attaque l'homme s'agenouilla en posant une main au sol… Une lueur verte se propagea sur le sol et emprisonna Stella jusqu'à la taille, j'hurlai lorsque Pik se prépara à porter le coup de grâce à la jeune femme. Levant la tête l'homme me sourit de façon maléfique, me sentant comme en transe, je lévitai jusqu'à eux et lui demanda de la relâcher.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu, dit-il en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Laisse-la, gronda Stella en se débattant.

-Tu sais que ça fais mal ce que tu m'as fait ? Murmura –t-il en m'attrapant derrière la nuque.

- Ça t'apprendra, crachais-je.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Susurra-t-il.

-Relâche –la, répondis-je en m'entourant d'un halo rouge. Pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Calme toi ma douce… commença –t-il.

-Leïla protège-toi, cria Stella. OURAGAN!

-Gyaa, hurla l'homme en décollant.

-Kyaaa, hurlais-je quand je me fis projeter contre Stella.

-Je te tiens, dis Stella en me tenant les épaules. »

Un immense tourbillon se déchaîna dans le hall du palais détruisant une bonne partie de celui-ci, Pik fut assommé contre un mur. L'attaque s'estompa d'elle-même ainsi que la colonne de pierre qui retenait la jeune reine. Je la rattrapai alors qu'elle chancelait, me remerciant plusieurs de ses serviteurs arrivèrent pour s'emparer du commandant qui était dans les vapes et porter assistance à leur reine. Les remerciant d'un geste, Stella resta agrippée à moi et ordonna à ce que l'homme bleu soit envoyé en prison. La conduisant dans ses appartements, je la fis assoir sur un sofa et lui demanda si elle était blessée, affichant un sourire espiègle Stella murmura quelque chose et une aura verte nous entoura. Je la remercia, mais elle me coupa et me demanda si je l'avais remarqué :

« Quoi donc ? Demandai-je.

-Quand il m'a vue, Il s'est jeté sur moi avec une seule envie me tuer. Mais quand il t'a vu, il s'est désintéressé de moi et son attitude s'est radoucie.

-Tu trouves ? Murmurai-je. Pour moi il me semblait être normal, toujours à essayer de me caresser.

-Juste avant de lancer ma psynergie, je l'ai sondée et …commença-t-elle.

-Et continue, insistai-je.

-Et il semblait vraiment soulagé de t'avoir retrouvé et qu'il allait pouvoir…

-Soulagé de m'avoir retrouvé ? Non, non, mais attends. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par être soulagé de m'avoir retrouvé ? M'indignai-je.

- Je ne sais pas il allait le dire, mais je l'ai attaqué.

-C'est vrai que lorsque nous étions au camp de Champa, il avait l'air effrayé quand je lui ai dit que je partais au port d'Adrigo sans lui…Ce qui m'a le plus choquée c'est qu'il est comme moi…

-Comment-ça? demanda-t-elle en se faisant craquer les cervicales.

-Il utilise deux psynergies…

-C'est vrai sur le coup sur le coup je n'ai pas percuté, mais il utilise la psynergie de Vénus et laquelle autre ?

-Celle de l'eau, répondis-je. Il a failli me tuer avec, ainsi qu'avec son djinn.

-Il a un djinn ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il pourra créer des problèmes s'il le déchaîne… Enfin, ça dépend de quel djinn il s'agit.

-J'ai déjà subi une attaque de son djinn.

-Déjà ? C'est lequel ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sérac, murmurai-je en frissonnant.

-Ce n'est pas l'un des plus tendres, répondit-elle en me frottant le dos.

-Non, mais Pik c'est loupé et m'a juste touché la jambe.

-Mais tu n'avais pas un djinn pour te protéger ?

-Non, je n'ai même pas essayé d'esquiver, avouai-je.

-Hum, au pire tu peux te lier à un djinn pour te protéger, proposa–t-elle.

-Je peux aussi partir et l'éviter, répondis-je

-Le commandent te suivra partout, peut importe la façon dont tu lui échapperas, prédit la souveraine.

-Pffff, fis-je en rejetant la tête. Jamais il ne me laissera en paix ? »

Comme pour me répondre, la porte de la chambre vola en éclat, sur le seuil Pik écumait de rage armé de Basilic ensanglanté avec Sérac qui lévitait autour de lui. Derrière eux montait des râles de douleurs, la jeune reine se leva pour faire face à l'homme, qui fonça sur elle. À mi-distance je m'interposai entre eux et de mes doigts partirent de longs filaments violets, qui s'accrochèrent aux bras et jambes du tuaparang. Prenant conscience où il était il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sorti, car je lui avais donné une claque et avant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, je posai ma main sur le plastron de l'homme et activant ma psynergie de Jupiter, je fis repartir l'homme bleu dans le même sens d'où il était venu...

A mon réveil une forte migraine me rendit nauséeuse, Stella assise sur le bord du lit changeait le linge sur mon front, lorsqu'elle remarqua que je me réveillai elle me sourit et me dit que Pik avait disparu. Elle ajouta que deux faits étranges l'avaient intriguée, curieuse je lui demandai lesquels. Le premier qui l'avait interpellé était que lorsque que le djinn de Pik m'avait vu, il a tressailli et il est retourné dans le corps du tuaparang.

Affichant un sourire gêné, je lui avouai que lors de ma première rencontre avec le djinn je lui avais shooté dedans. Offusqué, la femme-bête me demanda la raison, piteuse je lui répondis que j'avais eu peur, retroussant ses babines Stella se mit à rire, faussement blessée je fis la moue ce qui fit encore plus rire Stella. Et comme son rire est contagieux, nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un grand éclat. Enfin calmées Stella s'essuya les yeux et me demanda de lui raconter mon passé.

Hochant la tête à la fin de mon histoire, la jeune reine me déclara qu'elle allait écrire à Thélos, la remerciant je me retirai. Je sortis de la ville et me dirigea vers l'ouest, quelques montres m'attaquèrent, mais Phénix se montra très persuasif. Mes pas me portèrent jusqu'au cours d'eau, je m'assis sur une pierre au bord de celui-ci et regarda mon reflet …

Soudain le courant se fit plus fort ce qui m'arracha à mon introspection, encore une fois mes réflexes me sauvèrent, car si j'étais restée assise quelques secondes de plus j'aurais été écrasée par une main formée d'eau. Mes sens m'alertèrent qu'une personne se trouvait à proximité, un ouragan se déclencha autour de moi, alors que je n'avais pas activé ma psynergie. Je me tournai vers la personne et ne vit rien.

« Il est en dessous de toi, lança une voie au-dessus de moi. »

Levant la tête je vis une créature violette, sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment ma psynergie s'activa et je bondis… ou plutôt je sautai à dix mètres du sol. Au même moment Pik sorti de terre, sous moi l'ouragan se referma et l'extrémité expulsa Pik de son repaire. Une bouffée de colère me submergea, Phénix se mit à briller d'une lueur sanglante, me faisant entraîner par l'ouragan qui s'était refermé sur moi, je me mis à tourner de plus en plus vite. Le commandant tuaparang hurla lorsqu'une flamme en forme d'oiseau sorti de ma lame, au fur et à mesure de son ascension, l'oiseau grossit jusqu'à devenir un phénix. Quand le phénix se trouva à hauteur de l'homme cyan, la créature de feu le happa dans ses serres et fila vers le nord. Atterrissant brutalement au sol je respirai bruyamment, il y eu un sifflement au-dessus de moi, jetant un coup d'œil je vis un djinn tourbillonné jusqu'à moi. Lorsque que je fus assise le djinn se posa sur un genou puis poussant autre sifflement admiratif, il me lança :

« Ça c'est du combo qui tue.

-Tu as raison, merci…

-Souffle dit-il en me voyant hésiter.

-Merci d'être intervenu Souffle, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenue face à lui.

-De rien, mais dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu utilises deux psynergies ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demandais-je étonnée

-Ben j'ai senti qu'un mystique de Jupiter était dans le coin, répondit-il. Mais je t'ai vu utiliser une psynergie de Mars.

-Elle m'a raconté qu'un djinn de l'un de mes pouvoirs allait me rejoindre.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Je comprends, dis-je peux me lier à toi ?

-Pourquoi je refuserai ? L'interrogeais-je.

-Tous les autres mystiques me trouvent … Disons instable ? Hésita-t-il.

-Turbulent ? Proposais-je.

-Entre-autre, répondit-il. Tu sais où il est passé ?

-Qui donc ? Demandais-je un peu déconcertée que le djinn passe du coq à l'âne.

-Le mystique de Mercure et Vénus.

-Ah lui ? Je m'en moque.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Il avait l'air d'être attaché à toi…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire sa ? Coupais-je.

-Qui sa ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Toi, Stella, Éoléo… lançais-je.

-Ben c'est ce que j'ai vu, il souriait quand il t'a vu.

-Ouais de cette façon, répliquais-je en ayant un mauvais sourire.

-Ouiii ! Il te souriait de cette façon !

- Ben, ce n'est pas un vrai sourire, répondis-je en souriant véritablement.

-De toute façon je m'en fiche, fit-il en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire. Bonne nuit. »

Le djinn pris sa forme de boule violette et s'enfonça dans ma poitrine, me redressant et m'étirant je retournai à Belfune avec mon nouvel allié.

A mon retour dans son salon, Stella me renifla, surprise je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait. Celle-ci me déclara que quelque chose avait changé en moi quelque chose de bénéfique. Souriante j'allais lui dire qu'un djinn c'est lié à moi, sauf que celui-ci se présenta à la reine de lui-même. Sursautant à son apparition, la femme-bête le regarda quelques secondes avant de me demander si je n'avais pas vu le tuaparang. J'allais lui répondre, sauf que mon djinn me coupa la parole et lui raconta notre combat, la reine hocha de temps à autre la tête captivée.

Plus tard, Stella me dit qu'elle avait trouvé un autre fait étrange, devant mon air étonné elle me déclara que ni Pik ni moi ne nommions nos attaques. Ne comprenant pas le terme, je lui demandai de m'éclaircir, elle m'expliqua que lorsqu'elle avait attaquée le tuaparang elle avait nommé son attaque, mon djinn s'exclama que lorsque que je me battais contre l'homme bleu, je n'avais rien dit alors qu'un oiseau de feu avait jailli de mon arme. Nous continuâmes à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'un serviteur entre dans la pièce requérant la présence de la femme-bête pour une réunion.

A son retour une heure plus tard, je lui déclarai que je quitterai sa capitale le lendemain, baissant les oreilles Stella me demanda d'attendre au moins que le pigeon revienne, je lui répondis que je voulais partir au plus vite pour ne pas rencontrer le commandant sur ma route.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube je quittai la capitale des homme-bêtes et parti en direction de Frontière, lorsque j'atteignis la rivière où je m'étais battue contre Pik, une voix me héla. Tandis que je me retournai lentement et vis au loin la sœur de Voltar, interloquée je lui demandai la raison de sa venue, elle me répondit qu'elle voulait m'accompagner.

« Mais et ton peuple ? Ils ont sûrement besoin de toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en secouant sa tête. De plus je devais y aller pour voir si mes accords avec Lord McCoy sont respectés.

-Si c'est jusqu'à la prochaine ville, je serais ravie d'escorter votre Majesté, ironisais-je en effectuant une courbette.

-Mais non, nous allons nous y arrêter, j'aimerais rendre visite à Terry et Matt.

-Ton pays risque d'avoir besoin de toi entre temps, insistais-je.

-Non les gens qui y sont peuvent bien se passer de moi quelques temps, répliqua-t-elle en partant vers le nord.

-D'accord, d'accord, abdiquais-je.

-Et puis si on croise le tuaparang, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de nous attaquer, lança-t-elle en souriant.

-Tu pense qu'il réfléchit ? Ironisais-je.

-Non, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

-De toute façon, déclarais-je en essuyant une larme, on ne le croisera pas de sitôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand j'ai lancé mon attaque sur lui, elle s'est transformée en phénix et l'a emporté vers le nord.

-Sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ouais, elle est forte ma mystique lança Souffle en se posant sur ma tête.

-Il n'y a pas un code de conduite des djinns envers les mystiques ? Demandais-je exaspérée.

-Non, gloussa Stella. Mais tu devrais te faire obéir quand même.

-Mais j'ai fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il en glissant sur mon nez.

- On ne coupe pas la parole aux gens, commença la reine.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il.

-Ça ne se fait pas, répondis-je en l'attrapant.

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-il.

-Si tu parles à quelqu'un et qu'une autre te coupe la parole, tu vas te sentir offusqué…

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête.

-Attends, ces hogbins m'énervent. Atlanta, cria Stella. »

Mon djinn partit se joindre au Ruée de la reine, tous les deux tourbillonnèrent autour de l'un et de l'autre avant de disparaitre dans un éclair violet, l'instant d'après une grande femme vêtue de voiles bleus apparut. Elle avait un visage triangulaire, des oreilles en triangle aussi, elle ouvrit deux grands yeux violets et autour d'elle se matérialisa un nombre indéfinissable de flèches bleues. Trois monstres du groupe nous chargèrent, mais ils furent tous noyés sous une pluie de projectiles, la déesse nous sourira, puis me regarda surprise et triste avant de partir dans une pluie d'étincelles où je m'exclamai sur la beauté et la puissance de l'invocation. S'esclaffant la jeune femme me lança que je n'avais pas vu Azul, deux petites boules violettes descendirent du ciel et l'une d'entre elle se lia à moi. Tout en continuant de discuter, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Frontière, que nous atteignîmes dans l'après-midi, après avoir déjeuné à l'auberge Stella partie voir Lord McCoy, qui était ici, en me promettant de rentrer au plus vite. Peu encline à visiter la ville où les traces de la guerre étaient encore visibles, je sortis de la ville et m'exerçai à la maîtrise de la psynergie de Jupiter sous les bavardages incessants de mon intarissable djinn.

Alors que je méditai Stella me réveilla, derrière elle le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle s'excusa et me proposa d'aller dormir à l'auberge, lui disant que ce n'était rien, je me redressa et prise de vertiges je la suivis.

Durant la nuit quelque chose me tira de mon sommeil dans ma chambre Stella dormait d'un sommeil profond, les stores filtraient une lumière, mais pas celle de la lune. Ma curiosité l'emporta et me fit ouvrir les volets, dans son sommeil la reine se tourna en murmurant le nom de son frère, la lumière semblait provenir du bosquet où je m'étais entraînée. Un doux vent joua dans mes cheveux, la lumière était bleue et certain endroit étaient rouges. Je me sentais calme, comme si mes soucis c'était envolés, plus je regardais le bosquet, plus il me semblait m'appeler, si bien qu'à un moment je décidai de m'y rendre.

Arrivée au pied de l'arbre où émanait la lumière, je me sentais aussi calme qu'après les séances de méditation que Raphaël m'obligeait à faire….

« Bienvenue, héritière des nomades. »


	9. Nécromancien et serpent

Chapitre 9 : Nécromancien et serpent.

Sursautant, je regardais tout autour de moi, cherchant mon interlocuteur.

« Derrière-toi. »

Faisant volte-face, je fis face au tronc qui illuminait la clairière, les branches se balançaient dans le vent, puis une sorte de frisson le parcourut et une forme éthérée s'en extrayait. Étrangement elle ressemblait à Atlanta…

« C'est bien moi.

-Mais… Mais, balbutiai-je.

Tu as tellement de questions à poser et tellement peu de temps à m'accorder.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé héritière des nomades ? Pourquoi je possède deux psynergies, alors que je ne viens pas de ce monde ? P… Pourquoi moi ? Criai-je en fondant en larme.

-Chut, calme-toi mon enfant, fit-elle en me caressant la tête ? Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question maintenant, mais je dois te donner une mission.

-Pourquoi ? Répondis-je larmoyante.

C'est ton devoir, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-…

-Durant ton voyage, dans une ville tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes comme toi, ils seront méfiant au départ, ils devront vous faire confiance. Lorsque ce sera fait, embarquez sur un navire et prenez la direction du soleil couchant, jusqu'aux terres inconnues.

-Mais il y a des cascades, murmurai-je en me remémorant la carte.

-Ton complémentaire trouvera une solution. Lorsque vous y serez, retrouvez les tribus disparues, fit-elle en disparaissant.

-Mon complémentaire ? Les tribus disparues ? Attend ne... »

Essoufflée je me redressai sur mon lit, Stella me lança un regard interrogateur, calmée je lui souris et demanda si elle avait bien dormi. Hochant de la tête elle me retourna la question, répondant par l'affirmative, je mis sous silence mon drôle de rêve. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ruines de Kompa, je m'exclamai qu'il devait y avoir encore un vortex de psynergie, confiante ma compagne me lança que ce n'était rien et me raconta une anecdote qui s'était passée il y a deux ans.

Kiara lui avait raconté que durant leur quête au temple de Baraïn, ils cherchaient un moyen d'accéder à la chambre du miroir clairvoyant. Lorsqu'ils ont refait le circuit d'eau, Robin a utilisé sa psynergie Averse et ils ont entendu un hurlement dans la pièce d'à côté et ils ont vu Terry sous la trompe de l'éléphant, complètement trempé. Doucement pour ne pas glisser Matt a tendu la main à son ami, qui s'est précipité pour la prendre, mais il glissa. Et alors que le reste du groupe retenait Matt, Haru qui était le dernier de la file a glissé et tout le monde s'est fait entrainer par Terry, vers la chambre du miroir.

Nous fûmes ralenties à plusieurs reprises par des groupes de monstres, dont nous nous débarrassâmes sans trop de mal, malgré cela un ours brun toucha la jeune reine à l'épaule.

Achevant le monstre, je soignai la reine et repartis sans un mot, me rattrapant Stella demanda ce que j'avais depuis ce matin, car je n'avais pas décroché un mot, je lui répondis que je me sentais fatiguée.

Plus tard à l'orée d'une forêt Souffle se matérialisa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je.

-Suis-moi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

-Ça sera long ? Questionna la femme-bête.

-Ça dépendra de ma mystique. »

Dans la forêt se dressa un arbre frappé par la foudre, mon djinn me demanda de m'y installer en tailleur et se posa sur ma tête. Fermant les yeux sur son ordre, je me détendis tandis que mon djinn piétinait mes cheveux en me demandant de ressentir la direction du vent. Je lui demandai pourquoi je devais faire ça maintenant tout de suite, il me répondit que je devais apprendre à maitriser au plus vite les bases de la « voie de Jupiter » avant que mes pouvoirs ne se développent trop vite et qu'il soit obligé de les brider. Étonnée j'ouvris les yeux et lui demanda si c'était possible. Me demanda de fermer les yeux, Souffle déclara qu'il préfèrerait se rendre malade à canaliser ma psynergie que de la brider, puis tapant du pied sur ma tête et d'un ton sérieux, il me demanda de faire silence et de l'écouter.

*Maintenant essaye de ressentir le vent qui passe dans cette clairière.*

Lentement j'entendis des bruits que je pus reconnaître facilement : ma propre respiration, celle de Stella, celle de Souffle. Puis entre deux brises, le chant d'une petite cascade et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression de « voir » la forêt, alors que mes yeux étaient clos.

« C'est tout à fait ça, lança Souffle. Imagine que des fils violets passent entre les arbres.

-Et je vais devoir faire la même pour ma psynergie de Mars ?

-Un mystique t'a entrainé je crois. Non ça se fera pratiquement naturellement… Enfin si tu trouves un djinn de feu pour te l'enseigner.

-Je ne comprends pas tout va trop vite pour moi, murmurai-je en me courbant.

-Je sais redresse toi s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

-Si seulement on pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi, je dois maitriser mes psynergies, pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela… Et je suis tellement fatiguée, m'écriai-je en descendant de l'arbre et en prenant mes affaires pour aller me laver.

-Reste ici, cria mon djinn. »

Ne l'écoutant pas je continuai jusqu'à trouver la petite rivière que j'avais entendu et m'y lava. Enfin seule avec moi-même je pensai à la dernière fois où j'étais au bord d'une rivière, souriant je m'assis en tailleur et ferma les yeux.

Au fur et à mesure je « vis » la rivière serpenter au travers de la forêt, puis des sortes de fils violets se déplaçaient entre les arbres, l'un d'eux passa à côté de moi et je sentis un petit courant d'air. La vision des filaments disparue lorsqu'un bruit d'eau me fit sursauter, me relevant vivement je regarda en amont. Ne voyant rien je déambulai sur la rive, lorsque des bulles à la surface de l'eau m'alertèrent, au fond de l'onde brillait une forme rougeoyante. Sans me méfier j'entrai dans l'eau les yeux rivés sur l'épicentre de bulles, vers le point rouge qui faiblissait à vue, soudain le courant faible jusque-là forcit. Évitant de me fracasser la tête sur les pierres du fond de la rivière et de me noyer par la même occasion, je tentais de regagner la surface, mais une force me tira vers le fond. Au bord de l'asphyxie, mes mouvements se firent plus lent, ma vue se brouillait et pourtant une idée me traversa : utiliser la psynergie. Malheureusement, elles ne marchèrent ni l'une ni l'autre, ma jambe toucha quelque chose de chaud. Le contact était visqueux mais chaud, faisant un effort je regardais ce que c'était : un djinn de Mars. Laissant échapper tout l'air de mes poumons je collai le djinn contre ma poitrine…

« Leïla arrête ! »

Essayant de refaire surface, je senti une grande chaleur tout autour de moi, il faisait tellement bon que j'aurais voulu me rendormir, mais une voix n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler.

Ouvrant à grande peine les yeux, je ne vis que de l'orange, contre moi se trouvait un djinn de Mars qui était pratiquement translucide.

« Calme-toi héritière des nomades, dit une voix derrière moi »

Me retournant lentement je fis face à un chien flamboyant surmonté d'un enfant, écarquillant les yeux, j'essayai de prononcer un son…

« Ne force pas, ton corps était retenu dans l'eau par une psynergie de Mercure. »

*Non pas lui, pensais-je.*

« Ce n'est pas lui, déclara l'invocation. Maintenant relâche ta psynergie, si tu ne veux pas tuer ce djinn. »

Frissonnante je regardais le djinn qui s'agitait faiblement dans mes bras, puis je réalisais qu'une sorte de fil orange nous reliaient. Kirien m'informa que c'était ce fil qui rendait précaire la vie du djinn et que c'était de là que le djinn pouvait canaliser ma psynergie, afin de ne pas bruler la forêt qui nous entourait. À ses mots je regardai tout autour de moi, je découvris avec stupeur qu'une boule de feu de quatre mètres de diamètre nous entourai suivant les conseils de l'invocation, je tentais de la réduire

Au bout d'interminable minutes d'effort et de concentration, la sphère étrécit de quelques centimètres. Poussant un grognement le djinn reprit des couleurs, sautant sur ses pieds, il regarda tout autour de lui et entra dans mon corps. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahis et je me sentis capable de tout, tendant les bras j'essayais de nouveau de faire disparaître la sphère de feu. Alors que je pensais que cela allait prendre plus de temps, les flammes se condensaient en une petite boule de feu, qui se nicha au creux de ma main, puis la petite boule de feu se développa le long de mon bras et une brulure me foudroya le dos. Tombant au sol, j'hurlais sous l'effet du feu qui me dévorait de l'intérieur, j'entendis Tourbillon crier, puis une main griffue se posa sur mon dos précédant une sorte de répit…

« Leïla, Leïla.

-Tais-toi Tourbillon, sinon elle voudra t'étrangler pour de bon, chuchota une voix féminine.

-Toujours aussi turbulent hein Tourbillon ? Lança une troisième voix.

-Oh c'est bon Reflux, ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé à l'eau… Râla mon djinn de Jupiter.

-Je te signale que j'ai faillis y passer à cause d'elle, rétorqua Reflux en sautillant sur mon ventre.

-Comment sa ? Demanda Stella.

-Ben elle fait comme un vortex de psynergie…

-QUOI ? M'exclamai-je

-Kyaaa ! Elle s'est réveiller hurla Tourbillon.

-Mais arrête de gueuler boulet de djinn, grondai-je en voulant l'attraper, mais il se lia à moi.

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Stella.

-Confuse et complètement courbaturée. Comment va le djinn de Mars ?

-Je vais bien merci, répondit celui-ci. C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir sauvée.

-C'est normal, je n'allais pas laisser un djinn mourir sous mes yeux. Pourquoi tu as dis que j'agissais comme un vortex de psynergie ?

-Les vortex de psynergie absorbent la psynergie et nous les djinns sommes constitués uniquement de psynergie, donc nous nous faisons directement absorber quand on s'en approche. Mais quand tu m'as « absorbée » je me suis senti…

-Plus puissant ? Terminai-je.

-Oui, répondit-il gravement. Tu l'as sentie toi aussi ?

-Oui. Dis-moi Stella, demandai-je en me relevant et en grimaçant.

-Quoi ? Fit-elle en m'aidant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le dos ?

-Une brûlure de rien du tout dit-elle rapidement.

-D'accord…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Brailla tourbillons sur ma tête. Elle a …

-Une brûlure de rien du tout, répéta Stella en donnant une pichenette au djinn pour le faire taire.

-Mais… commença Tourbillon »

Un regarda glacial de Stella le fit taire, puis m'aidant à me relever la jeune reine me guida vers les fameuses ruines de Kompa, avec pour nouveau compagnon le djinn de Mars : Reflux.

Descendant lentement les escaliers humides, Stella qui me précédait les sens aux aguets s'arrêta. Posant la main sur la garde de Phénix, je vis une vingtaine de monstres autour d'une sorte d'autel sur lequel se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus d'apparence fluette, mais parée de bijoux. Tout autour de lui les monstres chantaient une sorte de chant bizarre, l'un d'entre eux psalmodiait une litanie tout en traçant des signes dans l'air avec un poignard. Stella s'auréola de violet, mais avant qu'elle lâche sa psynergie je lui touchai l'épaule et lui montra se qui ce trouvait au fond de la grotte : un énorme vortex de psynergie. Maugréant elle murmura qu'il fallait sauver Haru, je lui répondis qu'on pouvait y aller, mais sans psynergie. Elle me regarda interloquée et me demanda de quelle façon, je lui répondis qu'elle avait ses poings et moi mon sabre. Se frappant le front et s'injuriant elle-même elle me sourie tout en m'expliquant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser sa psynergie. Soudain un monstre sur le dos, coupant court à notre discussion. Concentrées, nous le regardâmes s'ébrouer, mais pour se relever il roula de notre coté. Avant qu'il n'avertisse ses camarades, Stella se jeta sur lui, mais le bruit de ses coups fit retourner tous les monstres qui arrêtèrent de chanter. Seul le monstre au coté de Haru fit comme si de rien n'était puis quelques secondes plus tard les monstre se dirigèrent vers Stella qui seule (elle m'avait ordonné de rester dans l'escalier) s'élança vers eux. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était submergée, elle me regarda et tendit la main vers moi. Ni une ni deux je fonçai la rejoindre en distribuant des coups de sabre aux monstres qui l'entouraient, mais brutalement je me fis repousser par la mêlée de montres. Plusieurs fois j'essayai, mais le résultat fut le même, une voix enrouée me cria qu'il fallait que je tue le nécromancien de l'autel, me tournant vers le monstre de l'autel je remarquai que c'était Haru, débarrasser de son bâillon qui m'avait lancé ce conseil. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'autel lorsqu'un monstre m'attrapa et me fis entrer dans la mêlée de monstre où je retrouvai Stella. Je lui racontai ce que m'avait dit Haru, lorsque…

Plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de monstres. Stella se précipita vers son ami, qui tremblant nous raconta que lorsque le monstre allait le tuer, la lame d'un sabre sorti du torse de la créature. Étonnée je lui demandai s'il avait vu son sauveur, secouant négativement la tête il expliqua sa présence en ces lieux. Tout en écoutant je fis le tour de l'autel pour voir le nécromancien, mais son corps était redevenu poussière, non loin un symbole commençait à s'estomper, je voulu mieux le regarder, mais il disparu. Ni prêtant plus attention je rejoignais la sœur de Voltar qui soignait les contusions du jeune homme d'Ayutaï. Lorsque se fut fait et que Stella ai fait les présentations, Haru nous guida jusqu'à la salle où…

« Mais il est passé où ? M'exclamai-je.

-Mais comment ça fait ? Demanda Haru.

-On ne peut pas faire disparaître un vortex de psynergie comme ça, lança Stella.

-Même la machine en dessous a disparu, remarquai-je.

-C'était ça le ronronnement ? Questionna Stella.

-Quelle machine ? Demanda Haru.

-Une machine peut faire des vortex de psynergie ?

-Elle est dans le jeu, expliquai-je.

-Et on va passer comment ? Dit la jeune reine.

-Moi je peux sauter et prendre avec moi, mais je ne pourrais pas faire demi-tour pour l'autre.

-Prend Haru avec toi, lançai-je à Stella. Je vais essayer de tirer quelque chose de mon djinn. »

Sans laisser le temps à Haru de répliquer Stella se transforma, l'attrapa et sauta par-dessus le gouffre. De l'autre côté Stella reprit sa forme normale et chuchota quelque chose à Haru qui me regarda attentivement. J'activai ma psynergie et sentit que mon djinn m'aidait, esquissant un sourire j'essayai de me retrouver dans l'état où j'ai lévité au château de Belfune. Sans un mot ou une concertation avec Tourbillon je me jetai dans le vide…

« Waouh !

-Haru arrête tu vas la faire rougir, lança Stella.

-Je suis déjà cramoisi, répliquai-je.

-Se n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler à l'aide de sa psynergie, s'exclama le prince.

-Et encore, renchérit Tourbillon. Tu ne l'as pas vu lancer son attaque qui se transforme en phénix.

-Sérieux ? Demanda le jeune homme en écarquillant les yeux.

-Ouais, répondirent le djinn et la jeune reine.

-Oh chut vous trois, on est au portail, lançai-je aussi rouge qu'un piment.

-Bonjour les jeunes, qu'est-ce que vous faites de ce côté du portail ? Lança le vieil homme depuis sa maison.

-On vient des ruines de Kompa, répondit Haru. Peut-on passer ?

-Ben ma foi on ne m'a jamais posé la question. Mais dites-moi jeune dame, dit-il à Stella, vous semblez venir du Morgal…

-La route a été longue, coupa Stella.

- Bien bien les p'tits jeunes. Je ne sais pas où vous allez, mais je vous souhaite bonne chance, lança le gardien avant de mettre en marche le mécanisme d'ouverture du portail.

-Merci, nous fîmes en cœur. »

Au bout de deux heures de marche où de nombreux monstres nous attaquèrent, nous arrivâmes finalement à Harpa. Étrangement ivre de fatigue, je pris congé de mes compagnons et pris une chambre à l'auberge, où nous posâmes nos affaires, puis Stella et Haru partirent visiter la ville.

Allongée dans le lit, je me sentis mal à l'aise comme épiée, puis des bouffées de chaleur me submergèrent, suivies de sueurs froides. Je sortis du lit pour prendre une douche, l'eau brulante glissa sur mes cheveux pour ruisseler sur mon corps… Bizarrement au fur et à mesure de la douche, je ne me sentis pas seule sous la douche, puis ce sentiment d'être épiée revient à la charge. Frissonnante je me préparai sortie de la ville, puis demanda aux djinns de m'aider à maitriser mes psynergies.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après une séance de méditation avec Tourbillon, je remarquai que la nuit était en train de tomber, maugréant je me précipitai vers la ville avec l'espoir que le mur ne soit pas encore monté, malheureusement ce fut le cas. Pestant j'essayai d'activer ma psynergie de Jupiter, mais rien ne se passa, une boule verte jaillit de la forêt et se posa sur une plante que je n'avais pas remarqué. Celle-ci poussa à une vitesse folle jusqu'en haut du mur, me tournant vers la source de la boule verte, je ne vis rien à cause de l'obscurité.

« Géode, murmura Tourbillon en s'inclinant. »

N'y prêtant pas attention je grimpai à la plante, lorsqu'un doute subsista :

*Et si c'était lui ?*

Mon djinn de Jupiter ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car il se mit à brailler qu'il voulait voir Stella, soupirant j'exécutai l'ordre de ce djinn infernal.

Alors que j'atteignais l'auberge, je vis Haru et Stella s'en approcher les bras chargés de courses, je les aidai et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur après-midi. Avant de nous endormirent Stella me demanda pourquoi je regardai partout, je lui fis part de mon pressentiment, fronçant le nez elle me dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire.

Le lendemain nous partîmes de bonne heure et vers la fin de la journée nous atteignîmes le Bazar de Gyver qui c'était développé depuis le jeu. Le gérant de l'auberge, nous servit une sorte de pot-au-feu et discuta avec nous, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client ce soir là. Haru et Stella prirent des nouvelles de leurs amis, d'après l'aubergiste Matt et Terry étaient parti au mont Alpha, car le fils de Vlad pensait que son père s'y trouvait. Mais ils sont revenus il y a un an sans les avoir trouvé, mais le vortex de psynergie avait disparu. Affichant un grand sourire l'ancien habitant de Val débarrassa la table et nous proposa de visiter le parcours de psynergie, déclinant l'offre je partis me coucher.

Allongée sur le dos je fixai le plafond tout en me demandant comment allait mes amis de mon village, si Guillaume représentait bien le village… Mes pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce que les paroles d'Atlanta me rappelle la mission qu'elle m'avait confié : trouver et guider les miens jusqu'au nomades avec l'aide de mon complémentaire. Mon épaule gauche me brulait encore, je me levai et créa une petite boule de feu afin de voir quelque chose dans la salle de bain. Je dénudai mon épaule gauche et retins un cri de stupeur : la brûlure avait la forme d'un oiseau au corps rouge et aux ailes tirant vers le violet. Prudemment je posai un doigt dessus, mais une fulgurante douleur me parcourue, grognant je repartie me coucher.

Le lendemain lorsque nous repartîmes, le soleil était bien haut, cheminant tranquillement nous arrivâmes au pont, permettant d'accéder à la maison de Vlad. Après l'avoir traversé Haru et Stella se regardèrent d'un air entendus et coururent vers la maison de leurs amis. Surprise par leur départ, je souriais et regardai le mont Alpha en me demandant pourquoi ma brûlure avait cicatrisée sous la forme d'un oiseau. Soudain je senti quelque chose m'enserrer la taille, tout en remontant vers mon visage. Je voulu réagir, mais mon corps était paralysé, je senti un souffle dans mon cou. Réprimant un frisson j'essayai de bouger, mais l'étreinte se resserra. Caressant lentement ma poitrine, une voix profonde me murmura au creux de l'oreille, que je lui avais manqué.

« Maudit serpent, grondai-je. »


	10. Caro

_Hello les gens comme ça va? Et oui je suis enfin de retour avec des chapitres dans les poches, tout à l'heure c'était au tour de Elle (ma fic sur E21) maintenant c'est au tour des nomades d'avoir son nouveau chapitre._

_Une petite indication, lorsque vous verrez une ligne comme celle-la :_

* * *

><p><em>Lancez cette musique :<em>

_ watch?v=S40PGcU3Uw8&list=PLA0D503226CFC7007_

_Avant de continuer à lire svp._

_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience._

_See soon._

**Chapitre 10 : Caro**

Un tintement de chaîne, une douleur aux épaules, des voix étouffées qui se disputent…

« Leila, Leila.

-Mhhh…

-Réveille toi, c'est Sérac, fit la voix.

-Que quoi ? Sé… Sérac ? Que c'est-il passé ? Où je suis ? Demandai-je confuse.

-Chut, Pik t'as capturé et entraîné ici…

-Mais il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ? Coupai-je.

-Non.

-Comment-sa ? Interrogeai-je interloquée.

-Sa psynergie des ténèbres commence à reprendre le pas sur lui, commença-t-il. Et il pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'aider.

-Quoi ? Criai-je.

-Chut, il dort et nous à interdit de te parler.

-Nous ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu me parles ? Murmurai-je.

-Il a deux djinns : Géode et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas qu'on te parle.

-Moi aussi j'en ai deux, m'exclamai-je à mi-voix.

-J'en ai vu qu'un seul, répondit Sérac en souriant.

-Dis-moi comment ça se fait que sa psynergie des ténèbres soit de retour ? Demandai-je sérieuse.

-Quand ton attaque nous a frappés, elle nous a projetées dans une contrée enneigée, là-bas mon maitre à rencontrer une femme aux cheveux rouges et elle nous a attaqués. A un moment il n'y avait que du noir et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quand je suis revenu à moi, il était en train de capturer Géode, raconta-t-il.

-Une femme aux cheveux rouges ?

-Oui, elle utilisait une psynergie sombre.

-Tu as vu quelles armes elle utilisait ?

-Non, mais elle lui faisait mal avec des pichenettes et lui avait du mal… »

Sérac ne put finir sa phrase, car il fut projeté contre une paroi rocheuse. Je criai son nom, mais le djinn git à terre inconscient. Je me tournai vers son attaquant en grognant à cause de la brûlure et resta stupéfaite : considérablement amaigri depuis notre dernière rencontre, Pik me fit face. Ses yeux étaient fuyants comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose, son corps était entouré d'une brune aux couleurs changeantes tantôt noire, tantôt un dégradé allant du jaune au bleu. Sans un mot il attrapa son djinn, puis me demanda de l'excuser.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je t'attaquais, c'est…  
>-Bien sûr, raillais-je. C'est la faute de Sérac ?<p>

-Non, répondit-il avec un rictus qu'il semblait faire passer pour un sourire. C'est à cause de …

-Je sais ta psynergie des ténèbres.

-Qui te l'as dis ?

-Ton djinn avant que tu le frappes, répliquais-je sèchement.

-Oh, je vois. Il faut que tu m'aides, je …

-Non.

-Mais laisse-moi te dire…

-Non, grondai-je.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour arrêter cette maudite psynergie des ténèbres, murmura-t-il en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

-…

-Quand ton attaque, m'a envoyé dans cette contrée enneigée, j'ai passé plus d'une semaine à penser mes blessures. Caro m'a trouvé là-bas et ma psynergie des ténèbres a commencée à se manifester de nouveau. Sérac a essayé d'intervenir, mais… Caro m'a attaqué et je suis redevenu le commandant tuaparang Pik que j'étais.

-Et alors ? Grondais-je en me dégageant. Je m'en fiche, je…

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Coupai-t-il. Cette psynergie de malheur est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur.

-Et ?

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai utilisé ma psynergie et déchainer Sérac, sur toi ?

-Un peu oui, je…  
>-Je risque d'être comme ça tout le temps, fit-il en me caressant le visage. Et je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mon complémentaire en danger…<p>

-QUOI ?! »

Pendant d'interminables secondes, mon cri se répercuta dans la grotte, le tuaparang allait s'expliquer lorsqu'un djinn de Vénus apparut en annonçant qu'elle était arrivée. Visiblement contrarié l'homme cyan fronça les sourcils, remercia le djinn et … m'embrassa. Ce baiser était doux et semblait désespéré, alors que d'habitude le tuaparang essayait de m'embrasser par la force. Lorsqu'il y mit fin, il posa son front contre le mien, me regardait dans les yeux et murmura qu'il était désolé, puis demanda à Géode de me cacher.

Me réveillant en sursaut, je me demandai combien de temps j'avais dormi, essayant de me libérer avec la psynergie de Mars, je fis tinter mes chaînes. Des gémissements y répondirent, me figeant j'écoutai tous les sens aux aguets, mais les gémissements continuèrent de plus belle, jusqu'à ce que les deux djinns de Pik apparurent et me disant qu'ils étaient désolés, puis me touchèrent les tempes…

Lorsque je revins à moi, il n'y avait plus de bruit aux alentours, j'essayais de nouveau de me libérer avec ma psynergie, mais Géode me demanda d'attendre un peu. Haussant un sourcil, je lui demandai pourquoi, il me répondit que j'étais encore sous l'influence de la psynergie Constriction, une bouffée de chaleur m'enveloppa et fit rougeoyer mes mains. Souriante je fis chauffer mes chaînes qui cassèrent rapidement, m'intimant le silence le djinn de Vénus détruisit lentement sa sphère de terre. Sérac luisait faiblement de l'autre côté. La caverne était constituée de plusieurs couloirs et de grottes, frissonnante à cause de l'air froid et humide, je suivie silencieusement les djinns qui flottaient non loin.

Au bout d'une longue heure de marche ils s'arrêtèrent et Géode s'avança lentement puis nous fit signe d'avancer. Nous fîmes un large détour devant une grotte, curieuse j'y jetai un œil, mais vit seulement deux formes allongées dans quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, puis silencieuse et mal à l'aise je suivie les deux djinns lumineux, jusqu'à une sorte de conduit dans lequel Géode et Sérac s'engouffrèrent. Utilisant les pouvoirs de Jupiter, je les suivie.

Enfin arrivée au sommet, je regardai tout autour de moi et mis quelques instants à reconnaître l'endroit. Le conduit était en fait le trou au-dessus duquel se trouvait la fleur confuse… Frissonnante je regardai si le vortex de psynergie était encore là, heureusement pour moi, il avait disparu. Suivant les djinns du tuaparang, je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus Phénix, j'allais faire demi-tour pour retrouver mon arme, mais Géode m'arrêta et Sérac me montra un coffre prisonnier plante. Incendiant la plante j'ouvris le coffre où se trouvait mon katana, de quoi me soigner et deux sphères de verre qui contenaient mes djinns. Rattachant ma lame à moi et rangeant les herbes dans un sac que j'avais découvert, je brisais les deux sphères sur le sol de la grotte, Souffle et Reflux restèrent inconscients. Les prenant dans mes bras, je quittai au plus vite la grotte, alors que Sérac et Géode avaient disparu et … Je me fis renverser par une brute épaisse aux cheveux roux.

« Terry, quand on va sauver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour le percuter de toutes ses forces, surtout si c'est une fille, dit une voix féminine.

-Mais j'y peux rien si elle me fonce dessus, s'exclama Terry, les poings sur les hanches en regardant furieusement dehors.

-Chut, intervint Stella qui venait d'entrer. Pik ne doit pas être loin.

- Il n'est surtout pas seul, maugréai-je en me relevant.

-Sa va ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée ? Lança une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et aux yeux pétillants, en bousculant sans ménagement le mystique de Mars.

-Fais attention Kiara, grogna se dernier. Espèce de brute.

-Terry sa suffit, dit calmement un jeune homme aux yeux bleu et aux cheveux blonds comme blés en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Leïla, je viens d'un autre monde et…

-Calme toi, tu es en sécurité avec nous, coupa Matt en souriant. Si tu te sens d'attaque nous allons aller chez moi pour parler de ce qui t'es arrivée, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondis-je en me relevant avec difficulté.

-Terry, porte la, ordonna Kiara.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras.

-TERRY !Crièrent les deux mystiques de Jupiter ensemble.

-D'accord d'accord, fit-il en obtempérant.

-Désolé, lui soufflai-je.

-Mais se n'est rien, je te le dois bien après te l'avoir percuté…"

" Et voilà ce qui c'est passé, avant d'avoir eu cette rencontre percutante avec Terry, terminai-je.

-Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde ? Demanda Matt.

-Tu as deux psynergies ? S'écria Kiara.

-Il t'a embrassé ? S'indigna la femme-bête.

-Oh, c'est bon ce n'est pas ma faute ! S'exclama je vous laisse deviner qui.

-Oui, pour toutes vos questions, répondis-je. C'est pour ça que je voudrais rencontrer Thélos.

-Le vieux crouton ? Il n'est pas arrivé, répondit un certain mystique de Mars.

-Normal, expliqua calmement Kiara. Il est parti étudier les machines alchimiques avec Robin. Il ne reviendra que dans facilement deux mois.

-Zut il faut attendre, fis-je.

-Tu fais quoi Matt ? Demanda Stella. Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure en train de retourner ta bibliothèque.

-Son histoire me rappelle une légende, que mon père me racontait quand j'étais petit, répondit le fils de Vlad pensif.

-Oui, la légende des nomades, dit-elle. Je la lui ai racontée et apparemment Pik la connait aussi.

-Au fait tu es arrivé là-bas comment, Haru ? Demanda Kiara.

-J'ai eu des soucis d'un autre temps, commença le jeune homme.

-Tu nous raconteras demain, coupa son homologue aux cheveux roux. Si je reste assis encore deux minutes de plus, je vais m'endormir.

-Toujours autant de délicatesse, railla Kiara. Cela ne m'étonne pas venant d'un mystique de feu.

-Excuse-moi Kiara, mais je pense être plus délicate que Terry, fit-je en étouffant un long bâillement.

-Excuse-moi, répondit-elle. J'avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai qu'en le voyant on peut se dire que tous les mystiques de Mars sont des rustres, lançai-je en m'étirant.

-Bon tout le monde au lit, décréta Matt en essayant de ne pas rire. On en reparlera demain. "

Kiara me guida dans une chambre, avant d'y entrer j'y jetai un coup d'œil en direction de Stella, elle semblait rougir, alors que Matt lui avait prit les mains…

Le lendemain je levai sans faire de bruit et regarda le soleil se lever depuis la cuisine.

« Chouette vue, non ? Fit une voix derrière moi »

Faisant volte-face, je me trouvai face à Terry qui préparait du thé.

« Déjà levé ? Répliquai-je étonnée. Je croyais que tu étais toujours le dernier levé.

-Je suis plutôt matinal, expliqua-t-il sans s'offusquer. Tu as l'air tendu, ça va ?

-J'ai l'impression que l'air est électrique, comme lorsqu'on sait qu'une bataille inévitable est sur le point de commencer.

-Je vois. Dis moi Leïla, fit-il pour changer de sujet. C'est vrai que tu utilises ta psynergie sans l'invoquer ?

-Bien sûr que ma mystique le peut, s'écria Souffle.

-Tu as un djinn ? S'étonna le fils de Garet.

-Deux mêmes et celui-là parle pour quatre, répondis-je en montrant Souffle.

-Ma pauvre, souri Terry. Dis tu pourrais me montrer comment tu fais ?

- Avec plaisir, lançai-je en sortant »

Nous nous installâmes devant la maison, puis sans m'avertir le mystique de feu me lança une boule de feu. Je tendis la main, la boule s'y logea et je la renvoyai à son expéditeur, Terry qui ne s'y attendait pas l'évita de peu. Sans me laisser le temps de respirer, il créa une douzaine d'orbes de feu, je répliquai avec un rayon circulaire. Reflux combina sa puissance à la mienne et le rayon se courba pour faire exploser deux orbes. Sursautant à cause de se qui venait de ce passer, je l'utilisai comme un fouet sur le conseil de mon djinn. Terry surprit, invoqua une explosion de magma, mais Souffle intervint en créant une boule d'air froid autour de moi. Mais la lave se solidifia avant de toucher la bulle, surprise je regardai partout et repéra Sérac. Sur mes gardes, je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait ici, Souffle stoppa sa psynergie et le djinn de Mercure sauta dans mes bras. Il débita d'une traite que, lorsque Pik s'était réveillé et avait vu que j'avais disparu, il est entré dans une colère noire, tandis qu'une brume de ténèbres s'est formée autour de lui.

« Géode était lié à lui, moi je me baladais.

-Aïe. Et tu sais s'il va venir ? Demandai-je.

-Il a carrément beuglé qu'il allait te chercher, mais Caro l'a convaincu de le faire en début d'après midi avant …

-Avant ? Insistai-je en appréhendant la réponse.

-Avant de lui demander de la rejoindre dans le lit, finit Sérac en frissonnant. »

Terry poussa une exclamation de dégout, pour ma part je me crispai. Je rentrai à la maison suivie de Terry qui questionnait sans relâche le djinn du tuaparang. Dans la cuisine Terry fit réchauffer l'eau du thé, tandis que le djinn de Mercure et les miens discutaient de psynergies et d'invocations. Lorsque que Kiara descendit, elle embrassa Terry sur le front, celui-ci ferma les yeux de contentement, puis il lui tendit une tasse thé. Me voyant la mystique de l'air me salua, Sérac se présenta et lui expliqua la présence de sa venue, ainsi qu'au reste de la maisonnée enfin réveillé.

Lorsqu'elle terminait son petit-déjeuner aux côtés de Matt, Stella me regarda et me demanda ce que j'allais faire. Jouant avec ma petite cuillère, je lui répondis que je voulais m'occuper personnellement de Pik. Terry tapa du poing sur la table et s'écria que non, que je ne connaissais pas le danger que représentait le commandant. Stella répondit avant moi que j'avais déjà mis deux roustes à ce commandant et pour confirmer ses dires, Sérac acquiesça. Terry grogna qu'il allait louper encore une bonne bagarre. Matt lui annonça qu'il resta l'autre commandant et le fils de Garet s'exclama qu'il s'en occupera, étonné Sérac lui demanda s'il était plus fort que Pik. Tâtant ses biceps, le mystique de Mars approuva, soupirant le djinn murmura qu'il y aurait un carnage. Kiara dut me voir mal à l'aise, car elle me proposa d'aller prendre un bain.

Une fois installée mes nerfs lâchèrent et je confiai à Kiara mes peurs et mes doutes. La mâtinée se passa on ne peut plus tranquillement et les deux mystiques de Jupiter furent émerveillées par la diversité de mes psynergies de Jupiter.

Le déjeuner me rendit très nerveuse, Haru allégea l'atmosphère en racontant quelques anecdotes sur ce qu'il lui arrvié ces deux dernières années, mais à la fin du repas je fus de plus en plus anxieuse. Tout en attachant mon katana dans mon dos, je tentai de chasser cette tension en me concentrant sur mon combat, puis une fois devant la maison de Matt je soupirai bruyamment. Terry avec sa délicatesse légendaire me frappa dans le dos :

« Tant que tu y es fais-moi cracher mes poumons, raillai-je.

-Ça m'arrangerai que tu meurs au plus vite, lança une voix niaise »

* * *

><p>Venant de traverser le pont, une femme aux cheveux roux portant une combinaison moulante de cuir rouge sanglant, des voiles gris perle semblaient voleter autour d'elle. Le seul détail qui me sauta aux yeux c'est qu'elle semblait désarmée : pas sceptre, ni de rapière et encore moins un poignard…<p>

Derrière elle, se tenait Pik qui cherchait à capter mon regard de ses yeux rouges carmin, esquissant un sourire le tuaparang dégaina son long sabre …. Et coupa les cordes du pont.

« Pourquoi tu as fait sa ? Demanda Caro.

-Comme ça se sera une lutte à mort, murmura de façon audible Pik en détachant les derniers mots à l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Tu sais toujours t'y prendre avec les femmes, frissonna-t-elle en noua ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme bleu.

-Seulement avec les femmes tuaparang, râlai-je en sortant Phénix de son fourreau.

-Belle lame, siffla Terry.

-Un présent d'un pirate. Pik la connait bien n'est-ce pas, Souffle ?

-Ouais, lâcha l'intéressé sur un ton sinistre.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais casser ton joujou, lança Caro en se décollant de Pik.

-Non, gronda Pik en lui attrapant les cheveux. Elle est à moi.

-Mais… je… Commença-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dit pourquoi je la voulais, dit-il en s'élançant vers moi. »

Oubliant le monde qui m'entourait, je me lançai à corps perdu dans le combat, où l'attitude de Pik semblait étrange : ses coups étaient moins précis, moins fulgurant et pour cause, le tuaparang cherchait la proximité de mon corps, alors que son arme ne se prête pas au corps à corps.

Alors que je le touchai pour la seconde fois à l'épaule droite, le commandant prit de la distance et me détailla. J'avais à peine quelques bleus aux bras et au visage, tandis que lui avait de nombreuses estafilades sur le mollet gauche, d'autres à la cuisse droite, tandis que son épaule droite saignait abondamment. Me complimentant sur le fait de l'avoir blessé plusieurs fois en peu de passes d'arme, l'homme cyan posa sa main sur son épaule où une lueur sombre apparue. Ne disant rien, je l'attaquai de nouveau.

La joute se poursuivie pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, s'éloignant une fois de plus, le commandant tuaparang eut un drôle de sourire et me fonça dessus en nous enveloppant d'une brume noire. Durant quelques temps j'essayai de garder mon calme, mais des ricanements provenaient de toutes parts. Tournant sur moi-même pour en trouver l'origine, j'entendis enfin un bruit de pas venir droit sur moi, puis un grand froid me transperça le flanc gauche. Lentement je levai mon bras droit en avançant et…

Trouva ce que je cherchais : un corps chaud.

« Trouvé, murmurai-je. »

Je ne sais pas d'où je tirais cette force, mais je pus me redresser, marcher sur des pieds, j'accrochai ma main derrière sa nuque, je lui murmurai contre ses lèvres :

« Alors, c'est de cette façon que tu ne mets pas en danger la vie de ton complémentaire, Pik ? »

Instantanément la brume se dissipa et Pik me lança un regard rouge rubis étonné. La douleur me fit cracher un peu de sang et je me sentie partir en arrière. Une expression indescriptible se peignit sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis, il se pencha en avant et ma chute s'arrêta. Il me demanda ce qu'il avait fait, prise d'une quinte de toux, je souris en lui disant qu'il m'avait juste empalé sur son sabre. Essuyant ma bouche avec un bout de cape, il me demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire, ne sentant plus mes jambes me porter je lui proposai de retirer son sabre s'il voulait me soigner. Totalement désemparé l'homme bleu commença à retirer sa lame avec moult précautions. Alors qu'il restait un bon quart de lame à enlever, Caro lança :

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas tué Basilic ? »

Surpris, le commandant tuaparang fit un faux mouvement et … Me découpa l'abdomen…

Le reste fut confus… Mes forces m'abandonnèrent…

Je sentis mon dos contre le sol…

En une dernière tentative d'ouvrir les yeux je vis des formes floues se rassembler autour de moi… L'une d'elles prit ma main et je lui murmurai :

« Adieu. »


	11. Continu?

Chapitre 11 : Continu ? Insert one coin.

Comme dans un rêve, je me sentis flotter dans les airs. Le décor autour de moi gagna en netteté au fur et à mesure pour me montrer de loin une scène étrange :

Stella soutenait difficilement Matt qui boitait, Terry gisait dans une mare de sang, comme s'il avait explosé de l'intérieur tandis que Kiara essayait de le soigner, alors que Haru tentait de retenir Caro prisonnière d'un glaçon géant.

Pour sa part, l'homme cyan était penché sur mon corps livide. À sa demande, Stella emmena le mystique de Vénus aux côtés du tuaparang, qui referma ma plaie à l'aide de sa psynergie. Me caressant la joue, Pik me demanda ce qu'il avait fait.

« Tu m'as un peu tué, grondai-je pour moi-même. »

La femme-bête redressa ses oreilles et chercha des yeux quelque chose. Étonnée, j'allais ajouter quelque chose, mais Géode apparut et fixa Matt dans les yeux.

« Pour une fois fais quelque chose de bien Sérac.

-Pardon ? Demanda le fils de Vlad.

-Plus tu mets du temps, plus ça va lui coûter en énergie, répondit-il.

-Sérac ? Ce ne serait pas… Commença Kiara.

-Mon djinn de Mercure, termina Pik d'une voix roque.

-Mais…

-Alors…

-Matt, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! Cria Haru.

-Matt utilise… Débuta Terry en allant prêter main forte au jeune prince.

-Résurrection, rugit le fils de Vlad en apposant sa main sur ma tête. »


End file.
